Just Wanted To Say Thank You
by StoryVamp
Summary: Sookie plans a surprise for Eric, to show him how much she loves him and how thankful she is for everything he has done for her. Pure Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Just thought I'd say thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privilege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them. **

**Rating: M**

**This story is completely Sookie/Eric fluff. It's set after FDTW but won't involve much of the storylines. It's just for fun. This will involve some coarse language and sex so if you don't like either you may not want to continue.**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

**Present day:**

**Candles?**

**Check**

**Music?**

**Check**

**Oil? Plenty of it? **

**Check and Check**

**Roaring fire?**

**Check**

**Blanket and pillows?**

**Check**

**Sexy teddy?**

**Check**

**Handcuffs (just in case)?**

**Giggle, check.**

**There's only one thing left to complete the list: One 6'4, blond haired, blue eyed Viking/sex god who should be arriving any minute now, I thought with a wicked smile on my face. I was determined to give Eric the surprise of his life and with the increase of love, lust and desire I was feeling I knew he wasn't too far away. Yes, I thought to myself, everything is going accordingly to my plan.**

************ **

**Two nights ago:**

"**Fangtasia: The Bar with Bite" answered a unfamiliar womans voice.**

"**Hi, um my name is Sookie is....." **

"**Oh you want Master, I was told if you rang to get him immediately" the woman said**

"**No wait....." I said somewhat frantically as I heard her move through the noisy club, clearly not being able to hear me, that or she had been told to ignore my pleas, one of the two. Crap! I don't want Eric I want Pam , I thought and was about to hang up when the voice that I had missed and longed for and was trying to get around tonight spoke**

"**Hello Lover" I gulped as his sexy, smooth voice went through me, sending shivers down my spine. It had been about 2 weeks since he had rung to inform me that King De Castro and his minions had left Louisiana. I had been relieved to hear that. Not so much relieved for my own sake but for Eric's. I knew that ever since I had saved Eric, Sam and King De Castro (and in that order) and the Nevada takeover Eric had been under constant surveillance and his every action scrutinized by the King, that's why we hadn't seen or spoken to each other. Eric hadn't of said anything like this but it didn't take a genius to figure out that was the reason for staying away. Eric had told me we would 'talk' and I know we would. We had to figure out what was going to happen now he remembered his time with me and the fact we were now bonded and what that meant for us. I can't say I'm not somewhat fearful of the outcome of our talk, but over the past two weeks I had come to realise something. I wanted him. I didn't just want his delicious body (although that was just icing on a very big and yummy cake) but I wanted his heart, his soul, everything about him and from the feelings of anxiety, longing, lust and love that had been coming through our bond I knew he wanted to be with me as much I wanted him with me. He was just protecting me....again, I thought. This was one of the many reasons I loved him. I smiled to myself at that thought. I did love him and I was just sorry it took me so long to admit it, but now that I had (well to myself anyways) I had a plan to show Eric just how much I loved him, hence why I wanted Pam.**

"**Lover?" I shook my head, bringing myself back to the present.**

"**Oh I'm sorry Eric, Hi" I said. Good one Sookie, now his going to ask what's wrong.**

"**Is there something wrong?" Ding Ding Ding, give the girl a prize. **

"**Um no, sorry I was just um.....looking for something" Yeah something like my brain maybe?**

"**And did you find whatever it was you were looking for?" He asked in an amused voice, clearly seeing through my lie.**

"**Um no but I'm sure it will turn up" I answered blushing as I did. I was so thankful that he couldn't see me.**

"**I could come and help you locate it if you would like" Eric offered, no doubt smiling at the prospect of coming over and the activities which would also no doubt occur. All I wanted to do was say yes, come now but then I thought, you have a plan Sookie, just stick to it, he'll be yours tomorrow. **

"**No that's OK, I wouldn't want to take you away from your worshipers" I teased, hoping to stop the lustful feelings that had arisen between us. It stills amazes me that I could feel his emotions so far away and it was obvious he could feel me. Eric growled slightly at my comment, which made me giggle. He did it again when I finished, although this time I was pretty sure it was for my reaction. I giggled again.**

"**I do so enjoy that sound" Eric mused. I couldn't help but smile. He could be so sweet when he wanted to be. **

"**So my Lover" my heart skipped a beat "what do I owe this unexpected yet very pleasant call?" Oh damn, here we go. **

"**Actually I didn't call to talk to you" I said probably putting to much emphasis on the word you. Yep! I winced as I could all but picture Eric frowning in confusion. "I need to speak to Pam...if that's OK that is" I added politely. Silence fell between us. Ooh he wasn't happy, in fact he was....hurt? I had expected him to be angry but hurt? Stupid blood bond! Grrrr it's not like I hate it ( don't understand it enough to hate it) but at this moment it was really peeving me off. This was so not going how I had planned it to.**

"**Eric?"I said quietly, breaking our silence.**

"**Yes" he answered quietly. **

"**That didn't come out right. It's not that I don't want to talk too you but it's just I need Pam's help" **

"**Why" Because I'm planning to seduce you and I need your child's help? **

"**It's a girl thing" I opted for instead. He suddenly chuckled. Well that's better then silence.**

"**I see and you want Pam's help?" He questioned, disbelief in his voice. I tried to stifle a giggle**

"**Yes, please if that's OK with you" there was silence again for a moment before I heard "Yes Master" I couldn't hold my giggle back, he had just summoned Pam. **

"**She is here" **

"**Thank you Eric" **

"**Anything for you my Lover" There my heart went again with the my Lover. I sighed happily and was about to say bye when I remembered something**

"**Oh Eric"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Thank you for my flowers this morning, they are beautiful" A florist lady had delivered a huge bouquet of red roses and daisies this morning. The bouquet was now sitting in one of Gran's crystal vases above the fireplace.**

"**They are not as beautiful as you" and before I could swoon over his words I heard a sigh coming from Pam. I smiled. I would almost bet my next pay check that she was rolling her eyes and shaking her head at Eric's words**

"**Hello beautiful" Pam snickered. A faint growl came from Eric.**

**I chuckled "Hello Pam" **

"**Eric informs me you need my assistance with a....girl thing?" Pam said curiously. This made me laugh as I imagined Eric's confused expression as he told Pam this. **

"**Can he hear what we are saying?" I asked not wanting to say anymore if he could. **

"**No he is being accosted by a wannabe fangbanger" Pam said disgusted.**

"**Stupid whore" Oops! My hand flew to cover my mouth, did I just say that....out loud? The laugher coming from the other side of the phone confirmed it. Before I could say anything there was a gasp, then a slight scream, then more laughter from Pam. **

"**Did he just throw her?" I questioned half already knowing the answer. Pam just laughed. I sighed and shook my head. Part of me was angry at him for throwing the fangbanger but the other part was sort of oddly happy. As much as I hated it when he did that I had to admit sometimes doing what he just did was the only way to get through these fangbanger's brains that he wasn't interested in them, at least not emotionally, they were merely a meal for him.**

"**Anyway back to what I want you for" I started moving on from the fangbangers.**

"**Yes"**

"**I want to surprise Eric, but I kinda need your help to do that" My excitement increasing every time I thought of what I had planned. **

"**Hmmm this is interesting. What can I do to help?" **

"**Can you come over?" **

"**Yes. When?" Pam answered sounding a little taken aback but happy.**

"**Can you come over now?" I looked at my clock on my lounge room wall: it was only 11pm, Fangtasia wouldn't be closing for hours yet. So I added "Or after you close will be fine"**

"**No, now is fine. I'll be there shortly" and with that Pam hung up. Gee bye to you to Pam, I chuckled. Vampires had the best phone manners. **

"**So is Pam coming to help?" I hung up the phone and turned to my housemate Amelia, who was sitting on the couch with me.**

"**Yep she's on her way" I smiled. Amelia smiled back. I knew that Amelie and Pam had seen each for awhile and even though Amelia was now seeing Tray, both Pam and Amelia were still friends and Amelia was always happy to have Pam over**

"**If anyone can help you surprise Eric, it's Pam." I nodded, that was precisely why I had asked for Pam's help. No one knew Eric like Pam did, especially the stuff I needed to know for my plan to work. "Now will you tell me what you plan on doing to him?" Amelia pleaded. I laughed and shook my head. Amelia had been pestering me ever since I had said I wanted to surprise Eric. To be truthful I was a little unsure if my idea was any good, so I surmised (Word of the Day) that if my idea was going to be labeled as dumb, I only wanted to be told once.**

"**You'll have to wait till Pam gets here" I smiled at my anxious, pestering housemate. Amelia groaned and then started smiling.**

"**Are you going to ask him to marry you?" What? My eyes widened in shock at her suggestion. **

"**No, where'd you come up with that?" I shrieked. Eric and I hadn't even had a proper conversation or gone out on a date, marriage was a long way off yet. Yet? Whoa where did that come from? **

**Amelia laughed and spoke before I had a chance to contemplate my previous thought. "Okay so no marriage......hmmmmm......are you going to kidnap him?" What? Where did she get these ideas?**

"**No" I replied having to laugh at that thought. How in the world did Amelia propose I kidnap a 6'4 Viking/Vampire? It's not like he'd fit in the trunk of my car, even if he would, how was I supposed to get him in there? These questions were about to come out but I thought against it, knowing Amelia she would probably have some sort of spell to make Eric shrink or become light as a feather. **

"**I'm not telling you, just have some patience" I said still laughing. Amelia poked her tongue out at me. I just laughed more. We sat in silence before I squealed**

"**AMELIA"**

"**What?" she replied, trying to look innocent.**

"**Oh don't even try that crap with me Amelia, I am NOT doing any sort of bondage with him!" referring to Amelia's explicit sex thoughts. Amelia laughed**

"**Oh Sookie you know you wanna do bad things to him" she said wickedly.**

"**I do not" I said looking down, blushing as my thoughts immediately went back to Eric's time here and what we did in my shower, my bed, practically everywhere in this house. I remembered his caresses and how hot and wet he made me when his tongue slid down my body to my southern regions, to work in harmony with his long, slender fingers to make me orgasm multiple times before thrusting into me with his gracious plenty and making me orgasm all over again.... numerous times. His hunger for me never faltered and I loved every second of it. I felt my lust building and I unintentionally moaned and licked my lips. **

"**Oh you so do, you little minx" Amelia said and I saw her grinning at me as I looked back up. She didn't know all the details of Eric's time here but I guess from what I was doing it was pretty obvious what I was thinking of. I quickly looked away embarrassed. I shouldn't have done that because that just built up Amelia's ammo, which she gladly began using, whilst bouncing on the couch and poking me with her fingers**

"**You want to have wild, monkey sex with tall, blonde and fuckable, you want to ride him, suck him and fuck him till he screams your name, SOOKIE OH YES SOOKIE, DON"T STOP, SOO...." OOMPH! Her sentence was cut off by the cushion I hit her with. Amelia stared at me in shock, a smile plastered on my face. Wow I managed to shut her up, not an easy task when she gets excited, I thought smugly. My smug look was quickly wiped off when a cushion connected with my face. I looked back at Amelia who now looked smug. Oh so this is how she wants it to be? OK bring it girl! I wiggled my eyebrows at her as I grabbed another cushion and threw it at her, this time I hit her in the shoulder, making her fall back on the couch. I laughed as she grrrrr at me. I jumped up of the couch, grabbing my two cushions. Amelia sat up and again armed herself**

"**PILLOW FIGHT!" we both screamed in unison, bombarding each other with our soft weapons. You know those times when for some non apparent reason you revert back to your childish, fun ways? Well that's exactly what Amelia and I was doing. Exchanging blow for blow with our weapons, our laughter echoing throughout the house. We must have been doing this for awhile because just as I was about to again whack Amelia on the shoulder, there was a knock on the front door. **

"**Ah saved by the door" I grinned, slightly breathless. I got up (somewhere in amongst our hits I had fallen back on the couch) and brandishing my cushion like a shield, walked backwards to the door, knowing full well if I turned my back I'd be hit. I reached for the door handle **

"**Hello? Who is it?" I asked taking a breath in and out**

"**Sookie?" my breath stopped, when the sexy, smooth voice said my name. Eric? I flung the door open and gasped. There he was. After 2 long weeks of wanting him, here he was, standing in my door frame. I was immediately hit with a love, lust and joy tidal wave as my eyes involuntarily slowly gazed over him, taking in every inch of him. He was dressed in a sleeveless black top, that allowed every muscle on his arms yearn to be touched, blue jeans that were tight in all the right places, making me almost drool at the thought of what wonders they were doing for his gorgeous backside and black boots. Damn he was sexy, even dressed like this, he still managed to ooze sex appeal. By the time my gaze made it's way back to his face I knew I had been ogling way too long. Eric's eyes were twinkling in amusement and he had that sexy smile that melted every part of you. I felt myself begin to blush, nice going Sookie, why don't you just jump him and get it over with? **

**  
"Hello Lover" Eric said. My blush disappeared and I felt my face light up at his word of endearment. No one had ever called me that and I went all gooey every time he did. I'm such a girl.**

"**Hello Eric" I stepped closer to him but stopped when Amelia piped up**

"**Oooh it's Loverboy" I took a deep breath in and out**

"**Excuse me for a minute Eric" I said as I turned and took a couple of steps forward and hurled my cushion back towards the loungeroom at Amelia. Bullseye! It smacked her on the head. I laughed. Take that missy! **

"**Nice shot Sookie" Eric laughed. Amelia growled and threw the cushion that had just hit her, back at me. It never touched me. Thanks to Eric snatching it in mid flight. **

"**Oh that is so not fair" Amelia whined from the loungeroom. I laughed. Eric had just protected me from a cushion, cute, very cute. **

**  
"Is there a reason you are hurling things at my Lover" Eric asked Amelia, narrowing his eyes, trying to look angry. Amelia just laughed. **

"**Yes, because she won't admit she wants to have wild monkey sex with you till you scream her name" She said bluntly with a wicked smile. My jaw dropped and I immediately went a tomato colour. Eric looked from me, to Amelia and back at me before roaring with laughter. Great just freaking great. **

"**I'm gonna kill her!........ is murder still illegal?" I wondered. **

"**Only if evidence of it is found" Eric laughed. Did I just say that out loud? "Would you like me to hide the evidence Sookie?" Eric asked. Sure it's not like it would be the first time you've disposed of evidence after I murdered someone. I thought back at the whole Debbie incident and I knew Eric had remembered it too when he regained his memories of his time here. Before I could answer a voice behind him spoke for the first time tonight.**

"**Aw Master, is there anything you wouldn't do for her?" Pam stepped out from behind Eric, grinning. **

"**No" Eric replied simply, at the same time I said "Pam" Pam and Amelia laughed. I looked at Eric and smiled at his answer. It was the truth. We locked eyes and just stood there smiling at each other, feelings of love, desire and happiness rebounding of one another. **

"**Oh will you two get a room" Amelia laughed, followed by Pam, shattering this perfect moment. That's it! I thought as I reluctantly pulled my eyes away from Eric's and grabbed the cushion dangling in Eric's hand. I was about to hurl it at Amelia when Pam sorta squealed**

"**Ooh pillow fight!" Eric turned and his expression of amazement at her reaction matched mine.**

"**I like pillow fights" Pam replied, smiling mischievously. Pam had pillow fights? Who with.....ah I thought as Amelia supplied my answer. Amelia got her ass kicked then too.**

"**Why cause you always win?" I laughed. Pam nodded, still smiling, her fangs out a bit.**

"**Well in that case.." I handed her the cushion "do your worse". Pam grabbed the cushion and in the blink of an eye she was in my loungeroom, looming over Amelia. **

"**SOOOOOKIE" Amelia wailed as Pam battered her with the cushion. I just laughed and nodded my head to Eric to go outside.**

"**Let's leave the children to play" I said. Eric laughed and stepped back so I could walk outside, which I did shutting the door behind me. I could still hear squealing from the loungeroom as I grabbed Eric's hand and led him over to Gran's wooden chair. I motioned for him to take it as I perched myself on the porch rail. **

"**No you can have it" Eric said.**

**I shook my head "No your my guest, you take it" Gran would be so proud of my politeness. Eric looked back and forth from me to the chair to me again frowning.**

"What's the matter?" I asked confused. What did he have against my Gran's chair? Did he think he might break it? It may look old and frail (old I'll give him) but it was plenty sturdy. 

"**There's nothing wrong with the chair" he assured me obviously feeling my confusion OK so if it's not the chair what was the problem? I asked him.**

**Eric moved and braced his hands on the rail either side of me, gazing into my eyes "It's just if I sit over there, and you sit over here how am I supposed to be able to touch you, you'll be too far away" he said, with the biggest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. I think I literally melted inside. **

**This was the soft, sweet romantic side of Eric. Not many people saw this (thankfully because he did have a reputation to uphold) but it was there. Over the past few weeks I had been replaying every moment I shared with Eric, both when he was cursed and when he was uncursed. After a lot of debate (and tears) I'd come to the conclusion that both sides of Eric coexisted with each other, sure the uncursed bad ass, manipulative, devious Eric was shown more but like I thought before he had a soft, sweet and romantic side. Hallows curse had just allowed that side to become dominant for once and for that I was weirdly grateful because it brought us to the present day and there's no where else I'd rather be. **

"**Oh now that would just be cruel wouldn't it" I said teasingly. Eric nodded adding a pout to go with those puppy dog eyes. It's no wonder he had so many women after him (men too), he knew how to put on the charm and make a girl go weak.......and I loved it.**

"**Any suggestions as to how to solve this problem" I asked, trying my hardest to smile sexily. It must have worked because Eric's puppy dog eyes disappeared and a wicked grin spread across his lips, as he scooped my up off the rail. I laughed as he twirled us around for a second before flopping down on Gran's chair.**

"**Much better" Eric said holding me tight, after I had snuggled into him and rested my head on his shoulder. Eric kissed my head before resting his cheek on it. We sat there in complete blissful silence, love, desire and happiness swirling between us. Even though we had been apart for a long time and we hadn't discussed anything, sitting here like this was just perfect and it just felt so natural, like we were made for each other. I knew this wasn't just a one sided feeling on my behalf, which just strengthened my happiness and my want to be with him in every aspect. I sighed happily. **

"**Is something wrong" Eric asked after I sighed.**

**I snuggled into him more (well as much as you can on a wooden seat built for one)**

"**Nope, this is just perfect" this earnt me another kiss and a tighter hug. We returned to our blissful silence. After a few moments Eric spoke**

"**I'm sorry" Huh? **

"**What for?" I asked.**

"**For abandoning you" What? Abandoning me? When? I tried to think, he has never ****abondo.......oh the past few weeks, it finally registering what he meant. I raised my head of his ****shoulder and sat up (the best you can on someone's lap) so I could look at him. His eyes were full of pain, grief and.....hatred? Not aimed at me but at....himself? **

"**You didn't abandon me, you never have and you never will" I assured him, cupping his cheek and stroking it with my thumb. Eric turned to kiss my palm before speaking**

"**Yes I did, I haven't contacted you for weeks, I all but ignored you when the King was here ****and...." I cut him off by moving my hand away from his cheek and putting my fingers to his lips.**

"**Don't" I said. **

"**Sook..." **

"**I said don't. There's no reason for you to apologise. I know you couldn't come or contact me when the King was here, it would have been too risky for you..... and me for that matter, especially since he knows we are bonded" I tried not to shudder at the memory of the whole Siegbert torturing Eric, Sam and King De Castro incident. I had never felt so anxious or enraged as I had been that night. Even know Sam and the King were in trouble as well the only thing that held my attention was Siegbert hurting Eric......it was his biggest mistake....I kicked (well technically squished) his ass. Okay lets be truthful I kicked it enough to free Eric so he could finish the job.... but still I'd hurt Siegbert. Unfortunately after that Eric and I had let slip about our bond. The King had thought it interesting but I dismissed it to the best of my ability. I wasn't sure why the King would think it interesting but a part of my had a bad feeling about his interest. **

"**You know I'd never let anything or anyone harm you Sookie" Eric said gently pulling my fingers away from his lips and entwining his fingers through mine. I guess I shuddered, that or he felt my mood change. This bond was going to take some getting used to, I thought to myself but smiled at him.**

"**I know. That's why you stayed away" I said bringing our hands up to my lips so I could kiss his. "You were protecting me.....and us, just like always" I lent forward and placed a soft yet meaningful kiss on his lips, before moving to whisper in his ear "That's one of the many reasons I love you" putting the emphasis on the I Love You part. I felt Eric jerked slightly at my declaration. I smiled, from the jolt of surprise yet happiness that shot through me and the stunned silence, I knew he wasn't expecting me to say that. Wow I just managed to stun a 1000yr old Viking/Vampire....haha, oh I have skills, I thought smugly.**

"**Vampire got your tongue?" I giggled as I gave his earlobe a quick lick before raising myself back up to see his face. Yep definitely some stunness there! Eric just looked at me, eye wide. This was priceless. Eric suddenly blinked, as if coming out of hypnosis.**

"**Say it again" he asked, his voice actually trembling. I giggled, who would have thought 3 words would have such a profound effect on Eric. I lent forward and kissed him hard on the lips before speaking**

"**I love you, I love you, I love you" punctuating each I love you with a kiss on his lips. Eric cupped my face in his hands, holding me still. I smiled as I saw his mouth curl up into a smile of his own**

"**And I love you" Eric said before bringing my lips to his again. This kiss was deep, passionate and hungry. It had been too long since our last proper kiss and it seemed that we were making up for lost time, as our tongues clashed fighting for dominance, our hands entwined in each others hair, clamping ourselves together. Our lust was intensifying, with each lip and tongue movement and I felt Eric grow hard under my thigh, causing my own arousal to intensify. I could feel how wet I was getting, it was excruciatingly delightful. No one (and I know I've only been with 3 guys) had ever made me so aroused, so quickly. All we were doing was kissing but all I wanted to do was straddle him, pull his gracious plenty out and slam myself down on him, and fuck him till we were both spent. I don't know why I was thinking like that, I guess Amelia was right. I did want to do bad things to him, better still I wanted him to do them to me. I shouldn't feel like this. I'm a southern belle, I wasn't raised to think or act like this, but southern belle aside I was a woman and I had needs, and right now those needs were beginning to be met. I was about to break away so I could move to straddle him when we were interrupted**

"**Sookie, phone" I wasn't sure who was saying it, my mind was too full of Eric to fully register anything beyond us.**

"**Tell them I'm busy" I mumbled, taking as much breath as possible before our kisses continued.**

"**Bill, Sookie is busy having sex with Eric at the moment, she can't talk right now" Our kissing marathon abruptly stopped. I snapped my head around in the direction of the voice. Pam was standing just outside my door frame, my portable phone to her ear, a wicked grin on her face.**

"**I said they are having sex and she can't talk right now. Maybe you need to get your hearing checked Bill" . I let out a laugh....hehehe vampires needing hearing aids. **

"**What does he want" Eric mumbled as he began kissing his way down my jaw to my neck. I let out a little moan as he stopped to lick and nibble my earlobe. **

"**Yes what does he want" I asked as I closed my eyes and moaned again as Eric kept up his kisses, only this time he had gently pulled the top of my shirt down and was placing them on my collar bone. He was driving me insane, even though Pam was with us, I still wanted to have wild monkey sex with him, to use Amelia's eloquent phrasing.**

"**I'm presuming he wants you but from what he's muttering about Eric, I may be wrong" Pam laughed. **

"**What's he saying?" I asked curiously.**

"**Something to the effect that he desires to fight master till the end over you" Pam said, before hissing a second later. I guess Bill just yelled at her or something for telling us. My eyes opened and I growled, causing Eric to stop kissing me. My feelings of lust quickly turned to that of anger. Who the hell did Bill think he was? How dare he yell at Pam and plot to fight Eric, not to mention interrupt Eric and me. **

"**Give me the phone" I snapped. Pam's eyes began dancing in amusement a my tone as she walked over to give me the phone. **

"**Sookie, you don't have to deal with Compton, I'll gladly do it for you" Eric said, his eyes becoming dark and narrowed. He was clearly furious at Bill for interrupting us and yelling at Pam. I shook my head, determined to give Bill a piece of my mind, it was something that should have been done a long time ago.**

"**No, let me go first, then you can lay into him if you want" I said angrily. Eric looked a little surprised at my words but nodded. Pam handed me the phone. "thank you" I said to her. Just cause I was angry at Bill, didn't mean I was going to be rude to Pam.**

**I heard Bill say my name as I brought the phone to my ear. **

"**Who the hell do you think you are yelling at Pam and thinking of fighting Eric?" I snapped not even bothering to be polite and say hi. He didn't deserve my politeness not after everything he put me through. That may sound bitchy, but it still hurt me to think about all the lies and betrayals he put me through.**

"**Oh don't Sookie me Bill, I've had enough" I jumped off Eric's lap, despite his attempts to hold me and began pacing my porch. "I am sick and tired of you ringing me...." pause whilst he spoke "Yes, you do Bill, you have rung me every second night for the past 2 weeks. I would have thought you would have picked up on how much I am sick and tired of it when I kept hanging up on you" I heard both Pam and Eric snicker. If I wasn't so angry I would have smiled at them. I continued pacing as Bill rambled on about how he was just making sure I was OK because he still loved me and couldn't bear seeing me get hurt. I laughed**

"**That's another thing I'm sick and tired of hearing Bill, if you love me so much, let me go, your hurting me more by harassing me then you are helping keep me safe" I felt Eric's anger rise again as I said this. **

"**You always had my best interests at heart?" I laughed again at what Bill said "Yeah right Bill. Did you have them when you left and cheated on me with Lorena (I spat her name like it was poison on my tongue), or how about when you raped me in the trunk once I saved your sorry ass or better still when you were ordered to come to Bon Temps to seduce me into working for your Queen?" by this point I was yelling, my anger having boiled over as I recalled the betrayals. I had never knew someone could be so cruel and that was saying something after all the things I have seen. When I think back to it, it was Bill's fault that I had ever been mixed up in all of this crap in the first place. If he hadn't of come to Bon Temps and Merlotte's there's a good chance my life would have remained, quiet, boring and the same as it used to be. As nice as that sounds there's one problem, if that was the case I would probably never had met Eric and we wouldn't be where we are now, in some weird twisted way I guess I should be thankful Bill did come to Bon Temps. I suddenly felt incredibly sad and apologetic. What the? I stopped pacing and looked over at Eric and gasped. His eyes were glazed over.....and were those tears in the corners of his eyes? Why was he so upset? I thought back to what I'd said......you idiot Sookie! I quickly walked back over to Eric and folded myself on his lap, kissing him as I sat down. I didn't care if Bill could hear us kiss, I wanted to replace Eric's feeling of sadness and guilt with feelings of love and happiness. I must have succeeded because a few moments later Eric smiled **

"**Lover I do believe Compton is inquiring as to what you are doing" he said looking pointedly at the phone I had dropped in my lap. I looked down and laughed "Oops" I picked up the phone and heard what Eric meant.**

"**You really want to know what I am doing Bill?" I asked winking at Eric. Eric looked at me curiously.**

"**I'm sitting here kissing the man that I love and who loves me" I said loud and proud. I wasn't the only one who was proud at what I had just said. Eric said loudly "I do love you" before he leaned in and kissed me softly yet passionately. I tried not to laugh as I heard Pam again squeal in delight at what she had just heard. **

"**Finally" she exclaimed happily. "Amelia they finally said it" She yelled into the house, she was answered by another squeal. I couldn't hold it in any longer I laughed as I continued kissing Eric. This was one of, if not the most absurd situation I had ever been in. Here I was having a heated discussion with my ex whilst proclaiming, kissing and being kissed by the love of my life, whilst his child and my best friend/ housemate squealed at us for finally confessing our love for each other. It was absurd yet I was loving it. Eric broke away from our kiss and took the phone from me, keeping eye contact with me as he spoke**

"**Compton, I believe Sookie has made up her mind who she wants and you would be wise to appreciate that. As for everything she has said and for hurting my child's feelings I will be over shortly to discuss these with you. DO NOT go anywhere until I arrive" and with that he hung up on Bill. **

"**Master would you like me to go over to Bill's and make sure he doesn't go anywhere?" Pam asked fangs out. She almost sounded hopeful that Eric would say yes. I hated to think what would happen to Bill if Eric said yes. Thankfully Eric said no**

"**That won't be necessary Pam, I'll deal with him myself. Nobody will disrespect my girls like that and go unpunished" Eric replied looking from Pam to me. As much as I felt like shuddering at Eric's murderous tone I couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside as he referred to Pam and myself as his girls.**

"**You never let me have any fun" Pam pouted and crossed her arms. I laughed, she suddenly looked like a little child instead of a leather clad, scary vampire. Eric sighed but smiled. All thoughts of Bill seemed to be pushed aside for a moment.**

"**Pam, I know how much you like to 'play' and I promise the next person I need to deal with you can play with but I need to deal with Compton, understood?" Eric said sternly yet gently.**

**Pam just nodded, looking slightly happier but still with a tinge of annoyance at not being able to 'play' with Bill. I was silently grateful Eric said no to Pam. I tried not to imagine what Pam might do to him but I knew it would be painful and long lasting and I didn't want that for Bill. Some people (Eric and Pam in particular) would think I'm insane for wanting to protect Bill after everything he put me through, and I may be but he was my first boyfriend, my first love, my first everything and because of this he would forever hold a special part inside of me. I saying this though I could never love him like I did before and the sooner he comes to realise that the better for all of us and I have no doubt that after Eric visits him he'll have no choice but to move on. I just hope Eric doesn't hurt him. I mentally shook myself, enough about Bill, your in the arms of the love of your life and everything for once is making sense and you are happy, so just go with it! I took my own advice and allowed myself to be happy.**

**  
"Aw cheer up Pam, you may not be able to 'play' with Bill, but I still need your help with my 'girl thing'" I said cheerfully, winking at her when I said 'girl thing'. Pam's face lit up at my wink, like she had just remembered why she was here, not that she really would have forgotten, what with her vault and all. **

"**Oh yes, your 'girl thing'. Is it time?" Pam asked gleefully. I looked at Eric and smiled. Even though I was feeling anxious about Eric's trip to see Bill, I was happy to be where I was, and it was all thanks to Eric. I nodded my head.**

"**What is this 'girl thing' you keep referring to?" Eric asked curiously. I looked at him then at Pam and smiled. **

"**Never mind" We both said in unison, smiling cheekily.**

"**You two are upto something" Eric stated, narrowing his eyes at us both. **

"**Mayyyybe.....maybe not" I said still smiling cheekily. This just seemed to annoy Eric, I could tell he hated being left out of the loop. Too bad, it's for your own pleasure, I felt like saying but instead I just kissed him sweetly. "Now you go **_talk_ **to Bill, whilst me and the girls go do our girly stuff" I said as I quickly jumped off his lap and took a step back, not allowing him time to grab me, much to his dismay (he was on the verge of pouting again) and our libidos dismay too. I turned to Pam**

"**Pam could you go get Amelia and go to my room, it'll be easier in there" I asked Pam. Pam nodded.**

"**As you wish Mistress" Pam said winking at me. What? Mistress? Why is she calling me Mistress? I tilted my head (as everyone seems to do when confused.....like it helps the answer to surface) at Pam, feeling utterly confused. She just laughed and went inside. **

**  
"Why is she calling me Mistress?" I wondered again, only this was out loud. I heard Eric chuckle and his arms go round my waist, pulling me back into his chest. My confusion faltered for a moment as I lent back into him. I felt so comfortable and loved. **

"**Pam called you Mistress because I am her Master and you are my Lover" Eric explained as he nuzzled my hair. **

"**But shouldn't she only say that when we're married or something?" I asked feeling very uneasy about being called Mistress. Part of me feel that was like calling me Eric's little whore. I knew that not what it meant but still, I'd never been called Mistress before. I got a happy spark at that moment. I looked up at Eric and saw a huge grin on his face. What was he smiling about?**

"**So you wish to be called Mistress after we're married?" Eric asked sounding amused and hopeful. Huh? When did I say marri.....oh! Married. To Eric? I tried to imagine being married to him. What would our wedding be like? Me in white, Eric in a tux, our family and friends all cheering for us. Where would we live? It would be too hard travelling back and forth between here and his place, of which I have yet to even be there......whoa Sookie! Take a step back. Didn't you already have a mini discussion about this earlier with Amelia? Eric chuckled again**

"**Do not fret Dear One, we have all the time in the world for that. But now" Eric paused to kiss my cheek "you must go do your 'girly stuff'" I couldn't help but giggle when he said that "Whilst I go **_talk _**to Compton" he empathised the talk part, as if to assure me he wasn't going to kill Bill, I know he wanted to but I also knew deep down he knew I would be devastated if Bill was to be killed. The fact that Eric was pushing aside his murderous feelings towards Bill, made me love him more and I added it to my long list of reasons why I wanted to surprise him. I swiveled in his arms and put my arms around his neck pulling him down so I could give him a big kiss. I didn't need to say thank you, I made sure he knew it through my kiss. I got my "your welcome" back through his responsive kiss. We stood there for a few moments, just kissing. **

"**Are you going to come back here after Bill's?" I asked as I forced myself to break our kiss. I didn't want to, but us standing here kissing wasn't getting anything else done. Not to mention if we kept it up, our lust would start building again.**

"**If that is OK with you" Eric asked smiling at me. I nodded and smiled**

"**That is very OK with me"**

"**Good, I look forward to it" Eric said sexily and wiggling his eyebrows. I just shook my head**

"**I'm not having sex with you Eric" I said bluntly. Eric pouted, feigning sadness. I giggled, he looked so damn cute when he did that, and I have no doubt he knew what it did to me. I reached up to his ear**

"**At least not tonight" I purred. An immediate rush of lust and love swept over me. Again the feeling of wanting to have him right here, right now crept over me. Oh no you don't, I silently yelled, pushing that feeling away. Sookie you need to get inside NOW!**

"**Alrighty now you go do your thing and I'll go do mine" I said cheerfully unwrapping my arms from around his neck. I was hoping my cheerfulness was disguising my wanting of him but from the amused twinkle in his eyes I don't think I was very successful, but he was kind enough to go along with it. He unwrapped his arms from my waist.**

"**I'll be back shortly" He said kissing my forehead before turning to leave. He hadn't even got down two steps before I felt lonely.**

"**Eric?" I said before practically running to the top step. He turned, the biggest grin on his face. Without a word he stepped up and our lips met, for a passionate and very loving kiss.**

"**I love you" I murmured against his lips. **

"**I love you too" Eric said, kissing me softly on my lips, my nose and then my forehead. I smiled.**

"**OK you can now" I said once he had finished kissing me. He chuckled as he pulled away and turned, walking somewhat fast, like if he didn't go now he wouldn't be able to. I let out a little giggle as I watched him take flight after reaching the bottom of the porch steps. I watched him until he disappeared before turning and going back inside. **

**Once I had locked the door behind me I made my way t my room, thinking along the way about how lucky I was to have Eric and how much I had to thank him for. We'd been through so much together and I know we wouldn't have survived it all without each other. I smiled as I realised every event that had occurred had brought us closer together and now we were together. He was mine and I was his (I usually would hate that term but for all intentional purposes it was a correct phrase). As I entered my room I saw Amelia and Pam sitting on my bed laughing.**

"**What's so funny?" I asked smiling. **

"**Amelia was telling me some of her ideas about what you have planned. I partically like he kidnapping part. I'd like to see you try and do that" Pam laughed. I laughed and shook my head.**

**  
"Yes, I'm sure it would be a hilarious sight, me kidnapping Eric"**

"**I could come up with a spell or two that would help if you would like" Amelia said smiling. HA! I knew she could do that! **

"**Thanks for the offer but I don't think so" I said still laughing as I walked over and joined them on my bed. "What I have instore for Eric is a little more fun" I grinned mischievously. Both women looked at me intrigued smiles on their faces.**

"**What are you upto Sookie?" Pam asked, tilting her head slightly at me.**

"**Well I have a plan, which I hope Eric will enjoy but to be truthful I'm not sure if he will" I said, a little uneasy.**

"**And you want me to tell you if he will enjoy it or not" Pam said coming to the realisation as to why I wanted her here. I nodded.**

"**Yeah"**

"**OK, tell me what it is you have planned and I'll tell you if it's to his liking" Pam said smiling. Her smile made my uneasy feeling go away. I felt my mischievous grin return at the thought of my plan.**

"**I want to give Eric an erotic massage"**

**TBC**

**Is anyone else trying not to drool at the the thought of Eric, naked and glistening with massage oil? LOL. This story came to be a few nights ago when I was stressed and my neck was killing me. My imagination kinda wandered over to Eric (just imagine his big hands slowly massaging your body...mmmmm) and I wondered what it would be like if Sookie gave him one instead of him pleasuring her. So here it is. Hope I've caught your attentions. Please review....Sookie, Eric and me love it when you people do this. Oh and would people be interested if I did a Eric POV throughout the story? If enough people are then I will but if not it will continue being from Sookie's POV. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just thought I'd say thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privilege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them. **

**Rating: M**

**This story is completely Sookie/Eric fluff. It's set after FDTW but won't involve much of the storylines. It's just for fun. People I would just like to say one thing to you all; Sookie, Eric and I love you all so much.....you people are awesome and you rock behind recognition. Oops that's a little more then one thing but still. I have had a huge response to this story and the reviews have been wonderful. Thank you. Please keep the reviews and adds coming people!**

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

**Two nights ago, Fangtasia:**

"**I'll be in my office, come and get me when we open, I DO NOT want to be disturbed until then" I told Pam, not waiting for an answer as I walked past her as she came to greet me at the staff entrance of Fangtasia. I hurried to my office and locked the door behind me. I pulled the reason for my hurry out of my pants pocket, a little red velvet box and stared at it for a moment. I hadn't taken a close look at its contents since picking it up from it's creator, to say I was slightly anxious would be an understatement. It had better be what I had designed otherwise there would be hell to pay. I would have looked at it in front of it's creator if I wasn't so tense about anyone seeing my reaction. I wasn't ashamed of how I would feel when seeing it but I couldn't afford for someone to get wind of what I was planning. Call me paranoid but I had two reasons for this. **

**Firstly for the last few weeks I had been under surveillance and my every move, my every action scrutinized by King De Castro and his entourage. Since becoming King, De Castro had eliminated a mass amount of the Sheriff's under his control......as far as I knew I was the only original Sheriff left. This made me uneasy to say the least. I had hoped it was because I was a good Sheriff who could accumulate a huge amount of money for the King, but deep down I knew why I was still here. It had nothing to do with my Sheriff abilities and everything to do with my bond with Sookie. This angered me to no end. I knew he was up to something when he offered her his official protection after she singlehandedly rescued us from the hands of Siegbert (I was still somewhat embarrassed by that fact), there was no way he did it just because he was grateful (which is the reason he claimed), he was far to proud and cunning for that. No, he was planning something and I swear by my gods and goddesses that he'll lose his head before he uses or harms Sookie. She is my lover, my bonded, my everything and no one will disrespect or harm her, I don't care what level on the vampire hierarchy they are, they harm her, they will meet my sword. There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect her, even if that meant staying away I would. In fact that's precisely what I had been doing for the past few weeks. **

**I didn't dare contact her whilst the King was here, he was way to interested in our bond for my liking (unfortunately Sookie and I had let it slip we were bonded after she had rescued us from Siegbert) and even though it was torture staying away from her, I knew it was the only way to keep her safe. Even though King De Castro and his entourage had left a little over two weeks ago I had only contacted her once and that was to inform her that they had left. Once they had left I had promised myself that I would stay away from her until I felt it was safe enough to contact her. The only problem with that idea was that there would never be a safe time. There was no such thing as a safe time, not in our world. Which meant I had two options. 1: stay away from her forever or 2: throw caution to the wind and be with her. Option 1 should never have crossed my mind. I need her. I needed to be with her, I needed to hold her, touch her, love her. It wasn't even about the sex (which I can happily say I remember every second of and constantly dream of recreating) it wasn't even about our bond. It was simply because I was utterly and irrevocably in love with her. That thought in mind brings me to my second point of paranoia. **

**Did she love me and did she want me? Would she want me after I had basically abandoned her all these weeks? There were so many times I had wanted to go to her and explain why I couldn't be with her but I knew the second I did she would be watched like a hawk and or come to harm. She had already risked her life for me too many times, there was no way in hell I was going to purposely put her in harms way. Even if I had gone to her what would I have said? "Hi Sookie, sorry to have abandoned you for weeks, I remember everything and now that we're bonded we're stuck with each other, oh and by the way I love you?" Oh yeah smooth, real smooth Eric! Then again was what I wanted to say to her any better? I wondered as I brought my attentions back to the object in my hand. I opened it and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at what I saw. It was exactly what I had designed. I removed it from the box and held it up, my smile widening at the way it shone in the lights of my office. It was perfect, not to ostentatious, but enough to make a statement. I knew Sookie hated gifts and the thought of being a kept woman but I just prayed to my gods and goddesses that Sookie would take this for what it was. A symbol of my love and commitment to her......to us. **

_Knock Knock_

"**Yes" I answered, momentarily surprised at the knock on the door**

"**It's time for you to enthrall the vermin" Pam answered snickering at her favourite phrase for what I had to do. I groaned inwardly. I wasn't and hadn't been in the mood to enthrall them since the King had left. In fact it had been longer then that, but I had feed on a couple of fangbanger's throughout his stay. I had done it only to keep up pretenses and to try and downplay the bond between Sookie and me. I'd hated feeding from them. Their blood revolted me, in fact even the True Bloods had tasted worse then usual. Sookie's blood from our bonding had tainted my taste buds and I knew nothing would ever compare t her sweet and tantalizing blood.**

"**Very well, I'll be out in a minute". I didn't want to do this but I had promised Pam the night before I would after she found me in my office, yet again thinking of Sookie. Pam not so quietly informed me I was being bad for business with the fact I had rarely stepped foot outside my office and that I had two options. Either I went and sat on my throne or she was going to start sending groups of fangbanger's in here. I had raised my eyebrows at the fact she was giving me an ultimatum and was going to remind her who she was speaking to but I knew I hadn't been as attentive to my club as I should be and was expecting Pam to do a lot more then she already had to. "Your going soft Northman" I had scolded myself as I promised Pam I would make an appearance the next night. Now the next night was here I had to make good on my promise, I always do, I thought as I replaced the object in between my fingers back into the box, before slipping the box back into my pocket. I turned, unlocked the door and went off to the masses.**

**************

"**Oh you want Master, I was told if you rang to get him immediately" I heard a woman say from behind the bar and watched as the brunette made her way through the busy crowd towards me. Fangtasia had only been opened for less then 2 and bit hours and already we were crowded. I'd already turned away at least 10 wannabe fangbanger's and was beginning to feel bored with what I was seeing. **

"**Master?" the woman said, addressing me as she got close enough.**

"**Yes" I replied looking her straight in the eye. To her credit she didn't seem intimidated. That was refreshing.**

"**Sookie is on the phone" she said handing me the phone and then returning to the bar. I struggled to keep the smile from forming on my face at the fact Sookie was on the phone. I failed. I couldn't help it, my boredom slipped away and was replaced with happiness, love, longing.......and anxiety?**

"**Hello Lover" I said as soon as the phone was to my ear. I heard a little gasp in reply then absolute silence. Hmmm, I wasn't much of a phone guy but even I knew silence after someone says hello isn't a good sign. I tested our bond to see if I could pick up anything but all I got was the same feelings of happiness, love, longing and yes ….anxiety I felt a moment ago. **

"**Lover?" I repeated after a few minutes of silence. **

"**Oh, I'm sorry Eric, hi" Sookie said sounding somewhat incoherent. OK now I was a little worried.**

"**Is there something wrong?" I asked trying to keep my voice level. **

"**Um no, sorry I was just um.....looking for something" she said clearly lying. I tried not to chuckle at her dismal attempt. At least my worry level had decreased with this. Now I was just curious.**

"**And did you find whatever it was you were looking for?"**

"**Um no, but I'm sure it will turn up" and I could all but see her blush as she said this, realising I knew she was lying. I decided to have a bit of fun.**

"**I could come over and help you locate it if you would like" I said sending a little wave of lust at her. Not enough to bombard her but enough to make her want to give in. From the feeling I got back I knew it had worked. This bond was beginning to have a lot more perks then I first thought. I was waiting for her to say yes come over when she surprised me.**

"**No, I wouldn't want to take you away from your worshipers" she teased. No sooner had she said that another pathetic red head fangbanger approached me. I growled at her to back off. I heard a giggle come from the phone. Did Sookie think I growled at her? I did it again, and I got the same response. I smiled, I'd missed that sound. Not that I'd ever say this out loud but it was cute.**

"**I do love that sound" I said instead, a happy silence fell between us. **

"**So my Lover, what do I owe this unexpected yet pleasant call" the happy feeling faltered. Huh? I heard her gulp, what was going on?**

"**Actually I didn't call to talk to you," Sookie replied, either consciously or subconsciously putting the emphasis on the word you. I frowned. "I need to speak to Pam....if that's OK that is" she added extremely politely. That actually hurt......wait I was hurt from her not wanting to talk to me. This was somewhat disturbing. My feelings don't get hurt but yet the thought of her not wanting to speak to me, was like being kicked in the chest. Really what did I expect? I hadn't spoken to her in weeks, did I really think she would come running?**

"**Eric?" Sookie said quietly a moment later.**

"**Yes" I replied again trying to keep my voice level. Get a grip Eric, this woman's got you acting like an idiot. **

"**That didn't come out right. It's not that I don't want to talk to you..." my smile returned "it's just I need Pam's help" **

"**Why?" I asked curiously.**

"**It's a girl thing" Sookie said. I chuckled. I had no idea what a 'girl thing' was but I was just relieved that she wasn't avoiding me.**

"**I see and you want Pam's help" I asked, somewhat in disbelief at her request. Pam didn't exactly socialise with many other females, so why Sookie would ask for Pam's help was a little baffling.**

"**Yes please, if that's OK with you" I chuckled, inwardly this time at her politeness and the fact she was actually asking my permission. I looked around the bar for Pam, who I found standing near the front entrance watching me curiously. I motioned for her to come to me. **

"**Yes Master?" she said once she was next to me. I heard Sookie giggle at our formalities, she always did find the whole Master thing amusing.**

"It seems Sookie needs your help with a......a girl thing?" I said still having no idea what the hell it was. Pam cocked her head to the side, a curious look on her face before extending her hand for the phone.

"**She is here" I told Sookie. **

"**Thank you Eric" **

"**Anything for you my Lover" I said, hoping she understood I meant **_anything_**. I was just about to hand her over to Pam when Sookie said my name.**

"**Yes?" **

"**Thank you for my flowers this morning, they are beautiful" Oh good, she did get them. More importantly she had liked them. I was glad she had liked them. I had personally picked them out, Pam had offered but I said I'd do it, I wanted to make sure the flowers were the best quality around, as only they would be fit for Sookie.**

"**They are not as beautiful as you" I said truthfully before handing the phone to Pam, who just sighed and rolled her eyes at me and what I had just said. **

"**Hello beautiful" she said to Sookie, snickering as she mimicked me. I growled at her but she just ignored me and walked away with the phone. No sooner had Pam left the annoying red headed fangbanger reappeared in front of me.**

"**Aw look at you all alone, I bet I could make your night" she said trying pathetically at being sexy. That's it, I've had enough for one night! **

"**Oh really?" I said lowering my voice, to make it sexy and inviting and smiled at her. I beckoned her to come forward. Her face lit up like she had won the lottery or something. These stupid fangbanger's were so easy to entice. She made her way up to me, smiling and pushing her boobs out in front of her as she walked. Once she was in front of me she presumed to reach out and touch me. I grasped her wrist and yanked her to me. She gasped and began to tremble in fear. At least she had enough sense to know when she was in danger.**

"**Don't you EVER presume to touch me. You are filthy and pathetic and not worthy of any vampires attentions, especially mine. Now get the hell out of my bar and don't come back" I snarled and with that I threw her back down the stage steps. She flew for a few metres before landing in a heap on the ground. She just layed there, dazed for a moment, I hadn't thrown her as hard as I could so I knew she wasn't injured, before she got up and practically ran out of Fangtasia. I sighed one down, hundreds to go. The sound of Pam's laughter caught my attention. I turned and saw her smile before saying something to the effect of she'd be there soon. Pam turned and spoke to the brunette behind the bar as she gave her the phone before coming back over to me.**

"**Sookie requires me at her house, I told her I'd be there shortly" Pam said before turning and walking through the bar to the staff carpark, knowing full well I was right behind her.**

**Without a word she got into the passenger seat of my Corvette as I got in to mine, ten seconds later we were roaring down the road to Sookie's.**

************ **

**Throughout the drive to Sookie's I had begun to feel an overwhelming feeling of excitement and happiness. I knew it wasn't all my own feelings but if I was to be truthful a big part of it was. Pam noticed this and laughed.**

"**What so funny?" I asked.**

"**Your as giddy as a school boy with a crush, it's hilarious" she roared with laughter.**

"**Shut up" I said, trying to sound mad, but she was right and she damn well knew it. This was probably a good time to ask her opinion on something. **

"**Can I ask your opinion about something?" I asked. Pam stopped laughing (well slowed it down anyway) when I said this. I could tell I surprised her. I always valued my child's opinions but I didn't always openly ask for it. **

"**Of course" she said sounding curious.**

"**Woman like pretty things right?" **

"**Yes why?" Pam asked trying not to laugh at me.  
**

"**Well, take a look at this...." I took one hand of the steering wheel and pulled the box out of my pocket and handed it to her "and tell me what you think". I didn't need to add honestly to that part. Pam was always blunt and to the point. **

"**Is this what I think it is?" Pam asked, a touch of excitement in her voice as she took the box out of my hand. **

"**Yes, or at least I'm hoping it will be" I stared straight ahead, as I heard the box creak open. Pam gasped. It sounded strange seeing as she didn't have breathe to gasp in. **

"**Oh Eric......it's, its....." I sighed**

"**It's too much isn't it?" Damn it! I thought it was perfect. What the hell did I know about womens tastes?**

"**Are you kidding me? It's beautiful, its elegant, its.....its Sookie" Pam said smiling. **

"**That's what I had hoped" I said smiling myself, feeling much better. It was sort of strange to be smiling this much, especially with Pam. I wasn't renown for being a happy cheerful guy but whenever I thought or was near Sookie it felt natural. Same as the romance stuff, I'd never had any thoughts like that in my lifetime, until Sookie. There was times I wasn't sure whether this side of me was a good thing or not. This is the side Hallow's curse had brought out, the side Sookie had fallen in love with. Now that I was me, Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, could she love this side to?**

"**She's going to love it Eric, almost as much as she loves you" Pam said smiling.. **

"**You can't know that Pam" I said quietly. **

"**Of course I can, I'm me, I know these things" Pam said proudly. I had to laugh, she was right, she always did have a knack for knowing whether or not things would work out in our favour. Pam wasn't a seer or anything but one could consider it her vampiric gift.**

"**Well in that case..." I held out my hand "You had better give it back to me because we're almost there" Pam laughed and handed the box back to me. I slid it into my pocket.**

"**Ooh that means if things go how I know they will, I had better start making plans for you two......." Oh no, here we go. My child was off and running with making plans. I didn't even bother trying to interject, if it's one thing I've learnt with Pam, it's once she starts making plans there's no way to stop her. So I just let her ramble on and on as we drove. Thankfully we were only 5 minutes away. **

**As we rolled up Sookie's gravel driveway (I was happy to see it was still in good condition, since I had it done for her) I heard squealing and shrieking coming from Sookie's house. My protective instincts were beginning to kick in until I realised that the squealing and shrieking were happy related. I looked at Pam, I knew she could her it to, she just shrugged her shoulders and got out once I had parked the Corvette. I followed suit and walked up Sookie's porch steps, Pam behind me. Once at her front door I raised my arm to knock, but stopped mid air. Now I was here, what was I supposed to say? Sookie was expecting Pam not me and from our earlier conversation, I wasn't sure how she would take me being here. **

"**Oh for crying out loud" Pam said, shaking her head and before I could stop her she knocked. **

"**What the hell are you doing?" I hissed. Pam just smiled and stepped to the side of the house, making me the only thing visable when Sookie opened the door. Thanks a fucking lot Pam!**

"**Hello, who is it?" I heard a breathless Sookie ask. **

"**Sookie?" I answered, why was she breathless? I quickly sniffed the air, there wasn't another man's scent here, so thankfully I wasn't interrupting anything like that. I don't want to even think of what I would have done if that were the case. I was about to say something when the door suddenly flung open, revealing a wide eyed Sookie. My Sookie. After two torturous weeks, there she was. My beautiful Lover. I looked at her and was overcome by feelings of love, lust and joy. I felt her eyes graze over me taking in every inch of me as my eyes did the same to her. She looked incredibly sexy, in a tight fitted, black t-shirt (which empathised her breasts perfectly, I was almost salivating already), tight blue jeans, that hugged her curves perfectly and black boots. I slowly made me way back up to her face. I almost laughed it seemed she was taking a lot longer to ogle me then I did her, because she seemed to be caught at the lower part of my body. When she finally brought her gaze back up to my face I saw her blush as she saw my amusement. **

"**Hello Lover" I said smiling. Her face lit up and her blush disappeared. I took this as a sign she enjoyed my term of endearment.**

"**Hello Eric" She said stepping towards me. My arms seemed to have a mind of there own because I automatically started raising them to hug her. We both stopped when we heard**

"**Oooh it's Loverboy" coming from the loungeroom. Amelia. I took a step forward and saw Amelia sitting on the couch, a huge grin on her face. I heard Sookie take a deep breath in and out before speaking and doing something unexpected.**

"**Excuse me for a minute Eric" Sookie said before taking a couple of steps forward and hurling a cushion, which I hadn't even realised she was holding, straight at Amelia. It connected with the witch's head, making her fall back on the couch.**

"**Nice shoot Sookie" I laughed. Before Sookie could answer Amelia growled and grabbed the cushion and hurled it back at Sookie. Again my instincts took over and I snatched the cushion in mid flight. **

"**Oh that's so not fair" the witch whined from in the loungeroom. Sookie just burst out laughing, I wasn't sure if it was the witch's whining or the fact I had jut ultimately protected Sookie from a cushion that was making her laugh. I was leaning towards me. Nice Northman, you just protected her from the evil cushion, she'll be eternally grateful. Idiot! To back up my heroic act I narrowed my eyes and glared at the witch.**

"**Is there a reason you are hurling things at my Lover" The witch just laughed. **

"**Yes, because she won't admit she wants to have wild monkey sex with you until you scream her name" she said bluntly, smiling wickedly. I felt my brow raise as high as it ever had and I tried not to laugh, but looking back and forth between Sookie and the witch I couldn't hold it in any longer. I roared with laughter as I returned my gaze back at Sookie, who was now about the same shade red as my Corvette. I laughed even more when I heard Sookie mutter "I'm gonna kill her!......is murder still illegal?" I must be missing something if my sweet southern belle had a desire to kill her housemate.**

"**Only if evidence of it is found. Would you like me to hide the evidence Sookie?" I said before I suddenly realised something.....I'd already done that. Sookie must have came to the same thought because she just looked at me. Before either one of us could speak Pam spoke up**

"**Aw Master, is there anything you wouldn't do for her?"**

"**No" I replied at the same time Sookie said "Pam" in a surprised voice. This made Pam and the witch laugh. Sookie obviously just registering what I had said, just looked at me, a smile on her face, which made me smile and for a few moments that's all we did, we just stared into each others eyes, smiling. A mixture of love, lust and happiness flowing through us, and for the first time I actually felt she knew I was being truthful when I answered Pam's question. This moment was destroyed by **

"**Oh will you two get a room" coming from the loungeroom. The witch really knew how to fuck up a special moment. I wasn't the only one pissed off at the comment. Sookie grabbed the cushion out of my hand and was about to hurl it yet again at the witch when a squeal and "Ooh pillow fight" came from Pam, behind me. What the fuck! I turned around and to my utter amazement there stood Pam, eyes wide and twinkling with delight and mischief. Did my child just squeal? **

"**I like pillow fights" Pam said excitedly, a smile of pure mischief on her face. She liked pillow fights? She can squeal? I've known Pam for a few centuries now and I can't ever recall her ever squealing in joy. Huh, guess the sayings true.....you learn something new everyday. Back to my first thought, Pam had pillow fights? Who with? I turned back to Sookie, who looked every bit amazed as I was at Pam. Sookie just looked at Pam, before tilting her head and smiling. I was picking up a feeling of amusement and smug from Sookie. **

"**Why cause you always win?" Sookie said laughing. I looked at Pam and Sookie, then into the loungeroom. Sure enough the witch was there, grinning. Ah! Pam had had pillow fights with her and from Sookies comment it was safe to assume Pam had always won. I smiled proudly at that thought. My child was a good fighter.....even if it was with pillows. I turned back Sookie and Pam in time to see Pam nod her head. I chuckled to myself as I saw Pam's fangs had lowered, in anticipation of another battle. **

"**Well in that case..." Sookie handed her the cushion "do your worse". My child didn't need to be told twice. In a matter of seconds she was in the loungeroom, looming over the witch, weapon ready. **

"**SOOOOKIE" the witch wailed as Pam starting battering her. Sookie just laughed and nodded to me for us to go outside.**

"**Lets leave the children to play" she said, I laughed and stepped back outside so she could follow. As she was shutting the door more squeals and shrieks came from within the loungeroom. It was obvious Pam was winning. That's my girl, I thought proudly, before turning my attentions back to Sookie. Finally we were alone. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and hold her close, but she seemed to have other ideas because she grabbed my hand (I felt a strange, yet pleasant tingle go through me as her skin made contact with mine) and led me over to an old, rickety looking wooden chair. Sookie gestured to me to sit on it as she perched herself on the rail next to it. Humph. I guess she's not ready for us to to be that close yet. Fine, I'll bind my time.**

"**No you have it" I said but she just shook her head.**

"**No your my guest, you take it" she insisted in her true polite way. Her southern charm was unfathomable, it was one of the many things I loved about her. Politeness aside I was still trying my hardest not to pounce on her. Having her this close but not in my arms was frustrating me. I frowned as I looked from her to the chair and then back at her, my mind plotting how I could get her in my arms without freaking her out, especially if she wasn't ready for it. **

"**What's the matter?" She asked sounding and looking confused at me hesitation at sitting on the chair. Shit! She took my frustration and frown at her wooden chair to be that I didn't want to sit in it, or maybe she thought I was worried about breaking it. Whatever she was thinking she was wrong.**

"**There's nothing wrong with the chair" I said trying to cull her confusion. It didn't work because she said "OK so if it's not the chair then what's the problem?" Enough pussyfooting around Eric, you've always taken what you've wanted, you want Sookie, take her. If it were any other woman I would take my own advice but this was Sookie, she did not like to be pushed into doing something she didn't want to do. Force wasn't going to get me what I wanted but I knew what would. I stepped closer to her and braced my hands on either side of her on the rail and moved so we were just inches apart. I could hear her heartbeat quicken as I lent closer and gazed into her big and mesmerising blue eyes. It was taking a lot of self control to not just kiss her, but instead I turned up the charm (a 1000 years of practice comes in handy) and proceeded to give her what humans call puppy dog eyes (I severely hoped I didn't look like a canine at that moment) and spoke softly**

"**It's just if I sit over there, and you sit over here how am I supposed to be able to touch you, you'll be too far away"Gotcha ya! I thought smugly. Sookie's eyes went wide and she smiled warmly, love and happiness sweeping across me from her. God she was beautiful I thought as I reacquainted myself with her flawless face. She always did have the softest skin and matched with her big blue eyes, perfect little nose and her very kissable lips, she was a vision of beautiful perfection. Did I mention how good she smelled? She was wearing the faintest hint of perfume (some sort of flower, I couldn't tell which) but it was her natural sweet scent that was driving me crazy. **

"**Oh now that would just be cruel wouldn't it?" Sookie replied teasingly to my comment. Cheeky! I decided to add something else irresistible to my still ongoing puppy dog eyes, a pout. This melted her even more. I knew that she knew I was putting it on but she seemed to be enjoying it immensely. I was just glad Pam wasn't out here, I'd never live it down. **

"**Any suggestions as to how to solve this problem" Sookie said giving me a very sexy smile. She shouldn't have said that. My puppy dog eyes disappeared and I smiled wickedly. I quickly**

**scooped her off the rail and she laughed as I twirled us around (not sure why I did that but it made her laugh so who cares) before sitting us both down on the wooden chair.**

"**Much better" I said as I held her tight, whilst she snuggled into me and rested her head on my shoulder. The way she molded into me was like she was made to fit into my arms. I kissed her head and rested my cheek on it. I sighed inwardly, this here made the last two weeks worth it. Having here in my arms, her snuggling into me was as perfect as it could get. We just sat in complete silence, love, desire and happiness flowing between us. This moment, here only strengthened my reserve that nothing and no one would come between us or take her from me. **

**Our silence was cut when I heard Sookie sigh. It didn't sound like an unhappy sigh but I still asked "Is something wrong?" Sookie just snuggled into me more before saying happily **

"**Nope, this is perfect" I'm glad she thought so to. I kissed her head again and hugged her tighter, all my insecurities of her rejecting me had vanished. I was happy. I never expected to feel that way, I never thought I would be able to but yet here I am. Even though I was happy there was still the feelings of fear and regret below it. She was a remarkable woman but why was she allowing me to be with her after I abandoned her? **

"**I'm sorry" I said quietly. I felt her body tense against my bare arms.**

"**What for?" she asked.**

"**For abandoning you" Sookie shifted in my arms and sat up, her expression soft yet a little confused.**

"**You didn't abandon me, you never have and you never will" she said cupping my cheek and stroking it with her thumb. My body tingled again at this caress. I turned my head and kissed her palm.**

"**Yes I did, I haven't contacted you for weeks, I all but ignored you when the King was here and...." I was cut off by her placing her fingers on my lips.**

"**Don't" Sookie said. **

"**Sook..." **

"**I said don't. There's no reason for you to apologise. I know you couldn't come or contact me when the King was here, it would have been too risky for you..... and me for that matter, especially since he knows we are bonded" She shuddered as she said this and I could tell from the way she was looking at me and the fear and anxiety she unknowingly projected to me that she was replaying the night of Siegbert's attack like I had so many times. **

"**You know I'd never let anything or anyone harm you Sookie" I assured her gently pulling her fingers away from my lips so I could entwine my fingers through hers. Sookie smiled at me.**

"**I know. That's why you stayed away" she said bringing our hands up to her lips and kissed mine. I marvelled at this gesture. No one had ever done that. "You were protecting me.....and us, just like always" Sookie lent forward and placed a soft yet meaningful kiss on my lips, before she moved to whisper in my ear something I wasn't prepared for "That's one of the many reasons I love you" My body jerked at the amount of emphasis she put on I Love you. I had longed to hear those words come from her lips but now that she had I was stunned. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. She loves me? **

"**Vampire got your tongue?" she giggled as she quickly licked my earlobe, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body before she rose back up and looked at me. Even through my wide eyed, stunned state I saw she was looking very smug with herself, obviously relishing in the fact I was stunned. I blinked to clear my vision.**

"**Say it again" I asked, my voice actually trembling, which made her giggle. I'd become a trembling sop, but at this point I didn't really care I just needed to hear her say she loves me again. Sookie lent forward and kissed me hard on the lips before speaking**

"**I love you, I love you, I love you" punctuating each I love you with a kiss on my lips. I raised my hands to cup her face, so as to hold her still. She smiled at me, love emitting from her in a endless wave. She really did love me. I had a momentary smug moment myself as I knew we'd get to this point someday. My mouth curled up into a smile as I said **

"**And I love you" I said before bringing her lips to mine again. I had planned on kissing her softly but something came over both of us which turned our kiss into anything but soft. This kiss was deep, passionate and hungry. I glided my tongue over her lips and parted them and as soon as I did we became a frenzy as our tongues clashed and fought for dominance, our hands immediately entwined in each others, securing ourselves to each other. I immediately grew hard under her as our pent up lust began to boil. I had to laugh to myself at her eagerness, my little sex kitten was getting all hot and bothered and her arousal was making me crazed. I could smell how wet she was getting and how much she wanted me to fuck her. The thought of being inside her hot and wet folds, hearing her cry out my name as I entered her and made her come was something I had fantasized about for a long time (even before I regained my memories, they just made the urge more powerful) and I was trying to stop myself from throwing her (gently) down on the porch and fucking her (then making love to her) or just doing it we're we sat. It was clear Sookie was having the same ideas because I felt her grind against me as if to move. I would have happily helped her but we were interrupted. **

"**Sookie phone" I was vaguely aware it was Pam but was too caught up in Sookie to be sure or really give a shit.**

"**Tell them I'm busy" Sookie mumbled as she took this moment to take a breath before our kisses continued.**

"**Bill, Sookie is busy having sex with Eric at the moment, she can't talk right now" Our kissing marathon abruptly stopped. I felt Sookie break away (I think I actually whimpered) and snap her head towards Pam. I didn't need to look at Pam to know she was thoroughly enjoying elaborating what we were doing. I couldn't help but find myself amused at the thought of Bill's face when Pam told him what we were doing. I guess he didn't believe her cause Pam spoke again.**

"**I said they are having sex and she can't talk right now. Maybe you need to get your hearing checked Bill" . Sookie laughed. **

"**What does he want" I mumbled as I began taking advantage of Sookie's turned head, exposing her luscious neck. I began kissing my way down her jaw to her neck. She elicited a little moan as I stopped to lick and nibble her earlobe, paying her back for her previous lick on mine **

"**Yes what does he want" Sookie asked or rather moaned as I continued kissing down her neck, not stopping as I gently pulled her top down to expose her collar bone. I knew I was driving her insane and couldn't help but imagine the noises I was going to get out of her when we were alone.**

"**I'm presuming he wants you but from what he's muttering about Eric, I may be wrong" Pam laughed. **

"**What's he saying?" Sookie asked curiously, struggling to be coherent.**

"**Something to the effect that he desires to fight master till the end over you" Pam said, before hissing a second later. As soon as Pam hissed Sookie's whole demeanor changed. Her eyes opened and she growled a furious growl (I would have laughed if it were under different circumstances, I couldn't recall ever hearing Sookie growl) as her lustful feelings turned to that of anger. Fucking Compton! I'm going to kill him. I swore to myself as my own feelings changed. I should have killed him ages ago, he'd given me enough reasons to, now he had just given me three more. How dare he call Sookie, what had he done now to make her this furious, so quickly? How dare he yell at my child, I knew he had by the intensity of Pam's hiss opened and who the hell did h think he was wanting to fight me? Maybe I should give him his wish, at least then when I killed him I could claim self defense, not that I needed a defense but at least it would go over easier with Sookie. She's is the only reason he is still alive. If I didn't know she would be upset by his final death I would have ended his miserable existence long ago. I still didn't see what hold he had over her.**

"**Give me the phone" Sookie snapped at Pam. My Southern belle had disappeared and was replaced by a very pissed of, almost dare I say it.....bitch. Pam's eyes began dancing in amusement at Sookie's tone as she walked over to give her the phone. **

"**Sookie, you don't have to deal with Compton, I'll gladly do it for you" I said as I felt my eyes becoming dark and narrowed. Sookie shook my head, **

"**No, let me go first, then you can lay into him if you want" she said angrily. I eyes momentarily widened in surprise. She was actually going to have a go at Bill? She was actually going to let me have a go at Bill? Maybe I had over estimated his hold on her. I wasn't sure if it was wise to say anything to her, not when she was this pissed off so I just nodded. Pam handed Sookie the phone, receiving a "thank you" as she did. I was surprised and somewhat amused, even in her pissed off state she could remember her manners. Sookie really was a remarkable woman. **

"**Who the hell do you think you are yelling at Pam and thinking of fighting Eric?" Sookie snapped at Bill as soon as she had the phone to her ear. OK I could tell that was the end of her politeness for awhile. **

"**Oh don't Sookie me Bill, I've had enough" she snapped again before jumping off my lap. I tried to hold onto her but couldn't. Sookie began pacing her porch as she continued her conversation with Bill. "I am sick and tired of you ringing me...." pause whilst he spoke "Yes, you do Bill, you have rung me every second night for the past 2 weeks. I would have thought you would have picked up on how much I am sick and tired of it when I kept hanging up on you" I snickered at this, so did Pam. My Sookie had clearly had enough of Compton's overbearing and sickening attempts to cling to her. Sookie suddenly laughed.**

"**That's another thing I'm sick and tired of hearing Bill, if you love me so much, let me go, your hurting me more by harassing me then you are helping keep me safe" My anger rose at the nerve of him claiming to still love her. How much more was he going to put Sookie through?**

"**You always had my best interests at heart?" Sookie laughed again. "Yeah right Bill. Did you have them when you left and cheated on me with Lorena," I cringed at the memory of what happened to Sookie when we went looking for Bill, although it had almost turned out quite nicely when she had my blood, I was almost certain we would have ended up having sex if Bubba hadn't of interrupted. **

"**Or how about when you raped me in the trunk once I saved your sorry ass" Excuse me? Did she just say what I think she said? He RAPED her? I KNEW IT! I knew as soon as I ripped the trunk open, from the absolute horror and terrified look on her face Bill had done something. I could smell the sex but I hadn't thought he could have done that......or did I and I just didn't want to admit it "or better still when you were ordered to come to Bon Temps to seduce me into working for your Queen?" by this point Sookie was yelling but I couldn't look at her. He'd raped her. I heard the part about the queen (which was a whole other issue) but I was still stuck on what Bill did to her. I knew vampires were monsters who could and do do most everything but even we didn't condone rape. How could he? How could he violate the woman he claimed he loved.....especially after she had just literally risked her life to save him. How could I have been so blind at what I saw? Why didn't I do something? If only I had got to her sooner, I could have protected her, I could have stopped him. The thought of her being violated broke me and for the first in a long, long time I felt tears fill my eyes. I shook my head to try and make them disappear but it was too late. They were there and to make matters worse Sookie had felt my despair and turned around. I tried to look away but almost with vampiric speed she was back in my lap, her lips on mine. She was flooding me with love and happiness, almost as if to wash away my sadness and guilt. I let the emotion roll over me, she could never fully take my sadness or guilt but she did help somewhat. Our moment was yet again interrupted, but this time I had to smile, I could hear Bill frantically asking Sookie what she was doing and what the noise was. **

"**Lover I do believe Compton is inquiring as to what you are doing" I said looking pointedly at the phone she had dropped in her lap. Sookie looked down and laughed "Oops" as she picked it back up.**

"**You really want to know what I am doing Bill?" Sookie asked winking at me. I looked at her curiously.**

"**I'm sitting here kissing the man that I love and who loves me" Sookie said loud and proud. I couldn't hold my own proud feeling in. Sookie had just admitted to Bill of all people that she loved me. In my eyes this ended any hold Bill thought he had on her. She was mine and he now knew it and he couldn't even dispute it because she had been the one to say it not me. **

"**I do love you" I said loudly before leaning in and kissing her softly yet passionately. No sooner had we said our declarations I felt Sookie's struggle not to laugh as we heard Pam again squeal in delight. **

"**Finally" Pam exclaimed happily. "Amelia they finally said it" She yelled into the house, the witch's reply was a equally excited squeal. Sookie couldn't hold it in any longer she laughed as she continued kissing me. It felt strange but we kept kissing. I had to admit I was quite amused myself. I knew Pam had been waiting impatiently for me and Sookie to admit our feeling almost as long as we had waited to admit it to each other. At least now Pam couldn't keep pestering me to say it like she had been. Truth be told.....she'd been saying since we first met Sookie, she knew Sookie intrigued me and once Dallas happened Pam knew I was in deep with Sookie and she loved reiterating the fact after every event that Sookie and I had been through together, we would become closer. Since Rhodes Pam had been almost unbearable to be around. "Just go tell her you love her, she loves you" Well Pam finally got her wish. Although something told me now she was going to be even more persistent with us. Who cares? I am kissing the woman of my dreams and she is enthusiastically kissing me back. I'll worry about Pam later, but right now theres was an even bigger problem. Compton. I broke away from our kiss and took the phone from Sookie, never breaking my eye contact with her.**

"**Compton, I believe Sookie has made up her mind who she wants and you would be wise to appreciate that. As for everything she has said and for hurting my child's feelings I will be over shortly to discuss these with you. DO NOT go anywhere until I arrive" and with that I hung up on Bill. **

"**Master would you like me to go over to Bill's and make sure he doesn't go anywhere?" Pam asked fangs out, sounding very hopeful. **

"**That won't be necessary Pam, I'll deal with him myself. Nobody will disrespect my girls like that and go unpunished" I replied looking from Pam to Sookie. They are the two most important people in my life, they were MY girls and no one does anything to them and goes unpunished.**

"**You never let me have any fun" Pam said. Sookie laughed and as I looked at Pam I could see why she suddenly looked like a little child, with her crossed arms and her pout instead of a leather clad, scary vampire. I sighed but smiled. I knew Pam loved to 'play' with her victims and I thoroughly enjoyed it when she did, she even amazed me at her ingenious 'play' techniques but this was one time I had to 'play' for myself.**

"**Pam, I know how much you like to 'play' and I promise the next person I need to deal with you can play with but I need to deal with Compton, understood?" I said sternly yet gently.**

**Pam just nodded, looking slightly happier but still with a tinge of annoyance at not being able to 'play' with Bill. **

**  
"Aw cheer up Pam, you may not be able to 'play' with Bill, but I still need your help with my 'girl thing'" Sookie said cheerfully, winking at her when she said 'girl thing'. I watched Pam's face light up at Sookie's wink, What was this 'girl thing' and why was Pam so excited about it? I wondered. **

"**Oh yes, your 'girl thing'. Is it time?" Pam asked gleefully. Sookie looked at me and smiled. She was anxious yet very happy at the same time.**

"**What is this 'girl thing' you keep referring to?" I asked curiously hoping to distract her anxious feeling (I presume they were in regards to my visit with Bill) and because this 'girl thing' had me perplexed. Sookie looked at me for a moment then turned to Pam and smiled. **

"**Never mind" they both said in unison, smiling cheekily.**

"**You two are upto something" I stated, narrowing my eyes at them both. My girls were conspiring against me and I wasn't sure I liked the idea of that. **

"**Mayyyybe.....maybe not" Sookie said still smiling cheekily. Oh she was definitely upto something, but what? I was going to start questioning her but she just kissed me sweetly. "Now you go **_talk_ **to Bill, whilst me and the girls go do our girly stuff" she said as she quickly jumped off his lap and took a step back far enough away were she knew I couldn't reach her. Now she was being cruel. I went to pout but she must have anticipated that because she turned and spoke to Pam.**

"**Pam could you go get Amelia and go to my room, it'll be easier in there" Pam nodded.**

"**As you wish Mistress" Pam replied winking at Sookie. I chuckled, I just knew Pam had been dying (ha ha) to use that word on Sookie. I didn't need to see Sookie's reaction to the word Mistress, because from the way she cocked her head to the side and the instant confusion that hit as soon as Pam called her that I knew she was taking it the wrong way an had forgotten the formalities of Pam's and mine relationship.**

**  
"Why is she calling me Mistress?" Sookie said outloud I heard chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back into my chest. I loved the way she instinctively relaxed in my arms. Like she knew she was safe and would be loved there, and she was and would continue to be.**

"**Pam called you Mistress because I am her Master and you are my Lover" I explained as I nuzzled her hair. **

"**But shouldn't she only say that when we're married or something?" Sookie asked and I almost did a squeal myself. A massive grin found its way across my face. Had she thought about us getting married too? It was now legal in Louisiana. Sookie looked up and caught me grinning, she looked me curiously.**

"**So you wish to be called Mistress after we're married?" I asked sounding amused and probably a little over hopeful. I saw her curiosity go to confusion then surprise. I guess she hadn't remembered what she said until I reminded her (sort of ironic when you think about it). I watched as she looked at me intently and I could almost hear her thoughts on what being married to me would be like. I'd given that thought a lot of thinking over these past weeks. I had pictured her in a flowing, elegant white gown and me nervous as hell at the alter, tugging at my tux (I know I looked good in a suit but seriously despised the whole penguin looking thing....I'm more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of guy). I'd also given thought to where we would live, I didn't particurally enjoy the thought of commuting between her house in Bon Temps and mine (well one of) in Shrevepoint. I would buy her...us a house in the middle of the two if she would prefer that, but I secretly hoped she would one day agree to move in with me. **

"**Do not fret Dear One, we have all the time in the world for that. But now" I said and paused to kiss Sookie's cheek "you must go do your 'girly stuff'" She giggled when I said 'girly stuff' "Whilst I go **_talk _**to Compton" I finished making sure to put a lot of emphasis on the talk part, as if to assure her I wasn't going to kill Bill, no matter how much I wanted to. Sookie swiveled in my arms and put her arms around my neck and pulled me down so she could give me a kiss. This kiss wasn't a normal kiss, it was a 'thank you for putting your feelings aside and not going to kill Bill" kind of kiss I responded with a 'your welcome' kiss.. We stood there for a few moments, just kissing. I could definitely get used to this, I thought happily**

"**Are you going to come back here after Bill's?" Sookie asked as she reluctantly broke our kiss. I didn't want her to but I knew why she did, neither one of us was going to get anything done if we didn't, besides if our earlier kisses were anything to go by it wouldn't be long till our lust would be at boiling point.**

"**If that is OK with you" I asked smiling at her. She nodded and smiled back**

"**That is very OK with me"**

"**Good, I look forward to it" I said sexily and wiggling my eyebrows at her, letting her know I wasn't done with her yet. Sookie just shook my head**

"**I'm not having sex with you Eric" she said bluntly. I quickly pouted, pretending to be hurt, which just made her giggle. I tend to make her do that a lot I thought happily. Sookie reached up to my ear**

"**At least not tonight" she purred. Ah there's my little sex kitten I thought as I sent a heavier wave of lust and love to her and just like earlier on the phone at Fangtasia I knew I had succeeded.**

"**Alrighty now you go do your thing and I'll go do mine" Sookie said over cheerfully as she unwrapped her arms from around my neck. She wasn't fooling me, I knew her lust begging to be released. This was thoroughly amusing but I decided to be kind and went along and unwrapped my arms from around her waist.**

"**I'll be back shortly" I said kissing her forehead before turning to leave. I hadn't even got down two steps before I felt Sookie feel sad and call my name. I just grinned and without a word I turned and walked up one step at the same time as Sookie all but ran to meet me. Our lips met for a passionate and very loving kiss. **

"**I love you" Sookie murmured against my lips. **

"**I love you too" I replied, kissing her softly on her lips, her nose and then her forehead. Sookie smiled.**

"**OK you can now go" she said once I had finished kissing her. I chuckled as I pulled away, turned and started walking fast down the stairs, knowing that if I didn't go now I may not be able to. I heard Sookie giggle (again, I was amazed at how much that woman can giggle) as I took flight once I reached the bottom step. I knew she was watching me as I rose higher and disappeared from view, bu what she didn't know was I wasn't going anywhere till I knew she was safe and inside. I lowered myself enough to see Pam and Amelia sitting on Sookie's bed, they were laughing about something. What is it and woman laughing? I think I heard my name mentioned through the crack that the window was open. Hmmm, I was quite tempted to land on the roof and eavesdrop but I knew Sookie and Pam would be able after awhile to tell I was there, and I did no need to piss my girls off, not after everything was for once happy and calm. I smiled as Sookie walked into her room, she saw the girls on her bed and laughed at something Pam said. I decided to leave on that note. She was happy and I knew she would be safe until I was able to return. With that in mind I turned and made my way to Bills. It's time we settled things once and for all. I knew I couldn't kill him but I wasn't about to sit back and let him go unpunished. **

**My smile widened as I began thinking of ways to punish him. **

**TBC**

**OK here we are peoples. I know Eric may have come off a bit soft in parts of this but I wanted his vulnerable and romantic side to come out and play, he can't always be a bad ass ;) But next chapter of his I promise he will be a bad ass! I hope I did Eric justice, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just thought I'd say thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privilege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them. **

**Rating: M**

**Hello peoples! *Looks around nervously and hopes her peoples are still here* I'm baaaack! I'm so, so, so incredibly sorry I have not updated in so long. I hadn't forgotten at all about this story and I would like to say how utterly amazed and thrilled I am at how many people have continued, even after all this time to add this story and me to their author adds and story alerts, not to mention the reviews I have received and the amount of people who have inquired about when I was going to update.**

**Like I said I hadn't forgotten about this story but I have been pretty wrapped up with my personal life and my other FF story which is my pet obsession...I Sing For My Beloved *hangs head but smiles slyly at shameless plug lol* **

**But enough of all that. Here is Sookie's POV, featuring Amelia, Pam and Eric with some added lemony goodness as your reward for all the patience and love y'all have given me. Enjoy : ) **

* * *

"Will one of you please say something......anything?" I asked Pam, who was sitting there with an extremely surprised look on her face and Amelia who was sitting there with her jaw open and looking slightly shell shocked. Not the reactions I was hoping for but in all honesty expecting.

"_Did she just say exotic or erotic? Nope she said erotic. Sweet, timid, good southern gal, Sookie do erotica? I love the girl dearly but she's too prudish for that"_

"Do you know how sick and tired I am of everyone thinking that?" I snapped at Amelia after she broadcast her opinions.

"Thinking what?" Pam asked, coming out of her surprised state, as she looked between me and Amelia.

"That I'm this sweet, timid southern gal who's a prude!" I glared at Amelia, who winced.

"Sorry Sookie but this is you, I'm not saying it to be mean but you can't even masturbate without feeling guilty, how are you going to do this?" It was my turn for my jaw to drop. I didn't know whether I should get up and kill her or wish for a giant black hole to appear so I could disappear. How did she know when I......I pleasured myself? Ewww she listened?

"OH ERIC, YES ERIC, I NEED YOU, ERRRRRIIIIC!!!!! Amelia cried out in a fake orgasm before smirking at me. She didn't need to say anything else. My whole body turned to fire. I fell on my bed and covered my head with my arms, doing th whole if I can't see them they can't see me routine. Never worked as a child, so wasn't working here! Pam roared with laughter as my reaction proved Amelia's point. I am a prude who gets embarrassed talking about sex! Who was I kidding trying to think I could do anything erotic with Eric? I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes before I scolded myself. Didn't you just say you were sick and tired of everyone thinking you were sweet, timid and a prude? Prove them wrong! Show them your box. Oh yeah my box! I took a deep breath in and out before I sat up and jumped off the bed. I sunk to my knees and dove under my bed.

"Sookie, it's not that embarrassing that you have to hide under your bed" Pam said very much amused.

"I'm not hiding, I'm getting....." I huffed as I pulled my big box out from under my bed and stood up "my box of goodies" I finished, setting the box on the bed as I sat down.

"Box of goodies?" Amelia asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes my box of goodies" I replied as I undid the red ribbon around it. Hopefully once Pam and Amelia saw what was inside they might think differently on the whole sweet, timid, prude Sookie. I opened the lid and got the reaction I hoped for. Pam just grinned and Amelia's eyes widened.

"What is all this stuff?" Amelia asked as she and Pam began pawing through the contents of my box.

"Massage stuff" I grinned.

"And pray tell how you plan on massaging my Master with this" Pam asked inquisitively amused as she held up a handle with black feathers attached.

"That's not for the massage" I chuckled as I rummaged around through the numerous bottle of lotions, oils and creams (and I mean numerous, I kinda went a little nuts when I started this plan and bought a heap of everything, two reasons 1: I couldn't decide which I liked better and 2: I didn't know what Eric would like) until I found a little container. I opened it and showed it to Pam.

"It's called honey dust, you dust it all over your partner with the feather and then you get to lick it off" I explained, winking at Pam. "try some" Pam looked wearily at the container, almost like it was going to jump out and bite her or something. Oh you fool Sookie, vampires don't eat food! I chided myself as I clued into what her problem was. But this wasn't classed as food....was it?

"It should be safe for you Pam, I know you don't eat but technically this isn't food" Pam bent a little and sniffed it before looking at it curiously.

"True, besides a little bit won't hurt" She agreed, a smile appearing as she dipped the feather applicator into the container and before I could stop her she dabbed it on my forearm and licked it off.

"PAM!" I yelled at the same time Pam closed her eyes and purred "Mmmm sweet". Amelia just laughed.

"Pam when I said try some I didn't mean on me" I said trying to sound angry but truth be told, it tickled. Pam just ignored me and kept smiling, she knew I wasn't really angry.

"You know what part of Eric that would taste delicious on?" Pam waggled her eyebrows at me.

"Ah huh" I nodded " It'll be just like a big honey coated lollipop" I said licking my lips, I'd given up trying to be angry. The thought of Eric's gracious plenty will do that to you.

"A very _big_, _thick_ and _long_ lollipop" Pam said smiling wickedly. I nodded.

"It's that big, thick and long" Amelia asked looking at Pam when she emphasised big, thick and long. Pam nodded.

"Oh yes! Not to mention the stamina he has, out of the men in my lifetime I have _never_ found anyone who could make me cum like my Master" Pam said proudly and fondly. I giggled, if I was any other woman I would be jealous and pissed off at Pam for revealing that but I already knew she and Eric had had A LOT of sex when he turned her but I also knew their relationship wasn't like that anymore (not that Pam would ever turn him down if he implied he wanted her too, she'd be a fool to) so I wasn't worried about her pride level or fondness either. In fact I wasn't even embarrassed by what she said. It was the truth. Eric had stamina like no other and even though I'd only been with two other guys apart from Eric, no one had made me orgasm like he did. Like earlier tonight my mind wandered back to Eric's time here. I looked across to my pillows and smiled. The sex had been wonderful and I couldn't wait to recreate those moments but it wasn't just the sex that was making me smile. It was the moments where we would just be lying next to each other, snuggled close together, stroking each other and talking and laughing. Those moments I held precious to me and longed for even more so than the sex (although it wasn't far behind) and I knew after my little thank you I would be getting all that I wanted.....and then some. I giggled in anticipation.

"What's so funny" I heard Pam ask. I turned my head back to her.

"Nothing, just thinking" I smiled.

"About?"

"Eric's time here and how much I've missed him" I replied, still smiling.

"You know staying away from you these last two weeks all but killed him" Pam said seriously. I nodded "You also know he only stayed away because of King De Castro right? He didn't want to but it was the only way to protect you."

I nodded again "Yeah I told him I knew that was the reason, he still seemed so guilty and so stressed, I didn't realise vampires could get stressed". Pam nodded

"Yes we do get stressed and to be honest, although he's probably going to stake me for telling you this, but this whole situation with the King and the takeover, plus the whole bond and memory thing between you two has made him as stressed as I have ever seen him. He hasn't been sleeping properly, he's been moping around in his office like a love sick puppy and he hasn't been feeding either, or fucking for that matter" Pam said the last part like it was worse then not feeding......wait he hasn't been feeding? What's he been living on True Blood? I asked Pam that.

"Yes, apart from keeping up appearances for King De Castro he's been living on True Blood" Pam replied pure disgust in her voice, although I wasn't entirely sure it was all aimed at her own dislike for True Blood.

"He hates the stuff" I said a little stunned and keeping on the True Blood path.

"Yeah well apparently and I quote after hearing him talk to himself in his office 'Her blood has tainted my taste buds'. I am going to presume he was talking about you Sookie" Pam said smiling. Wow. I tainted his taste buds......what do you say to that? Somehow sorry just doesn't seem to be the right word but then again was I sorry? If I had to look deep.....actually not that deep I found I was quite happy with that. It's nice to know I'm irreplaceable. Hmmm maybe I'll sate his taste buds as well as his libido tomorrow night, I thought mischievously to myself.

"Well it sounds like he needs some help from me to relax and distress then" I said my mischievous feeling coming out into a grin. Pam and Amelia laughed

"So is giving Eric an erotic massage a good idea Pam? Has he ever had something like that before?" I asked when they had finished.

"No, not as far as I know. I know I've never done anything to him like that"

"Good" I said happily.

"Sookie, when you say erotic just how erotic do you mean? Do you know what an erotic massage entails?" Amelia asked curiously. I smiled, I was wondering when she was going to ask that. Over the past two weeks I had been doing a lot of research into different massages. I had thought just a regular massage or even a Swedish massage (though that might have been a bit silly to do especially if I stuffed it up) would be nice but when I stumbled upon information about sensual/ erotic massages I knew that would be the perfect thing for Eric, after all he did love it when I touched him and if I recall very correctly he thoroughly enjoyed our personal time together.

"I was thinking fairly erotic and yes I know what I have to do. Actually I even made notes" I giggled as I dug into the bottom of the box and pulled thin black notebook out. I opened it and handed it to Amelia, Pam scooted closer to Amelia so she could look too.

I began to chuckle at their facial expressions as they read over my notes. I guess my notes were creating the desired visions in their minds because Pam's fangs had extended and Amelia's eyes and smile were wide with delight.

_Oh Eric is going to be a huge mess of cum in her hands if she can pull this off._

My own eyes widened at her statement. I'm so glad she didn't say that out loud.

"Sookie if you can do this my Master is going to be a quivering mess"

"That was sorta my intention" I grinned.

"OK who are you and what have you done with Sookie Stackhouse?" Amelia questioned.

"I just said I'm sick and tired of being this shy, prudish girl. I mean all my life I've been the good girl, the girl who never did anything wrong or wild, the girl who was always polite and did everything for everyone else. I always put me second and after everything that has happened to me I've come to realise that life's too short to keep doing and being like that. I'm not saying I'm going to change everything about me but I think I'm due for some sort of change...." Amelia and Pam nodded their heads letting me know they were understanding what I was saying. "Besides I want to do this for Eric. I love him and I just want to say thank you for everything he has done and been through because of me and what better way to do that then me, tomorrow night giving him a night of pleasure" I grinned again.

"I think I'm liking this side of you Sookie" Pam replied with a smile.

"Me too.....now I have a question: what are you going to wear?" Amelia asked excitement clear in her voice and on her face..

"Ah, well you see..." I said as I hopped off the bed and walked over to my closet "I've spent just as much time on deciding that as I have been getting everything else. I didn't want anything that made me look slutty but at the same time I wanted to look sexy and beautiful, so I decided..." I opened my closet and removed a bag from the bottom of it "to go lingerie shopping at that cute little boutique about 15 minutes past the strip and I found these..." I shut my closet door and made my way back to the bed. Sitting back down I laid the bag down and was about to start removing my purchases when I stopped. Instead of just showing them maybe I should put them o?. Normally I wouldn't dream of modeling what I brought (it was kinda on the skimpy side) but my ego was yelling at me to prove I wasn't as prudish as they thought, besides I wanted their honest opinions (not that these two had any problems in that department) about what I bought and as things look completely different on then off it made sense....or at least me thinking that was giving me the courage to do that.

"I'll be right back" and without explaining I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. After double checking the door was locked I set my bag down and stripped off before pulling my new lingerie out which consisted of very pretty teddy, a gorgeous feeling robe and to top it off a pair of what the sales lady had told me where Marabous or a.k.a these clear healed, pink feathery, fluffy slipper/shoes. As I pulled my teddy on my mind wandered back to when I had bought it. It was two days after I had come up with my thank you plan and after making sure I had everything else I decided to take a trip to the boutique I had seen on the way home from getting my supplies. I think my jaw may have dropped when I walked into it because there was literally thousands of pieces of lingerie of all shapes, sizes and colours. After what felt like hours of browsing a sales lady by the name of Melantha approached me and asked if I needed help (understatement of the century), I said yes and explained that I was going to surprise my boyfriend (I had done a little internal happy dance when I called him that...I mean he was right?) and I wanted something sexy and sensual but not slutty to wear. I didn't want your average bra and panty set either but I didn't want anything to risqué. After a moment of pondering Melantha led me over to the teddy section and began going through it.

"Does your boyfriend have a favourite colour on you? Or do you have a favourite colour you like to wear?" Melantha had asked. I told her Eric liked red and black and I think blue and grey but as for me well I liked most colours except orange...it classed with my skin colour. Taking all that into consideration Melantha began pulling out an array of teddies in various shapes, colours and sizes but everyone she pulled out I either didn't like the style of or I didn't like the colour. I felt like a real pain in the ass and was about to give up when Melantha pulled out the prettiest but sexiest (well to me anyways) teddy on the rack.

"That's perfect" I had exclaimed happily as I took it from her and held it up. It was a black lace and mesh peek a boo teddy with the front consisting of a spaghetti strapped, low cut halter neck bikini style bra with strategically placed pink bows over the nipple area with gaps above and below (hence the peek a boo part) that was connected to a strip of lace and mesh with four pink bows running down my stomach, leaving my sides bare and open. As for the back of the teddy I had found that the strip was connected to bikini style bottoms (although they were the kind that went up a bit, reveling your butt cheeks a bit) that also had two strategically placed pink bows, again with the peeks a boo effect. Even without trying it on (for obvious health and store policy reasons) I just knew Eric was going to lose it when he saw me in it, that thought just caused me to break out into a wicked grin. I probably looked crazy but having that teddy in my hand and just knowing what it would do to Eric had made me feel so confident, so in control...so powerful. I had just been about to thank Melantha and go pay when I had another wicked thought....what if Eric had to disrobe me to get to the teddy? It would be like a kid on their birthday...undo the packaging to get the present inside. I asked Melantha and after about ten minutes of robe searching we found a simple black Charmeuse robe with lace detail on the shoulders that plunged down the back...it matched the teddy perfectly! Again I was about to go pay when we added one more item to my purchases, well Melantha suggested the shoes/slippers and after seeing how cute they looked and how the pink was the same colour as the bows I couldn't resist (note to self: lingerie shopping is highly addictive and you can spend a lot!). Deciding it was time to leave before I spent my whole paycheck on lingerie I had payed for my items, thanked Melantha, who wished me luck on my surprise and with a promise to return I left being one very happy and confident Sookie.

Unfortunately I had had to work since then so I hadn't had a chance to see what it all looked like on but as I now looked at myself in the mirror my wicked grin returned. Now I don't want to sound conceited but the teddy fit me perfectly and hugged all my curves just the right way and topped with my tan well...I looked hot! Most importantly I felt sexy and confident! This is going to be so much fun! I mused as I slipped on the robe (which felt absolutely heavenly on) and my shoes. After a quick ruffle of my hair and with my wicked grin still on my face I exited the bathroom and made my way back to my bedroom.

"If this doesn't prove I'm not a complete prude than I don't know what will.." I said as I started walking into my bedroom "Now I want you both to be honest, tell me exactly wha....." my sentence trailed off and my jaw again dropped, for there sitting on my bed both with smiles and anticipation on their faces was Amelia and Pam....in their underwear!

"We figured you were going to model for us so we thought we'd relieve your nerves" Amelia said with a chuckle as she took in my surprised look. Relieve my nerves? How did she think her and Pam, in their underwear looking like they belonged in a Victoria's Secret runway show was going to relieve my nerves? It was doing the exact opposite and as I continued staring at them (some would say ogling) I could feel my confidence slowly melt away.

"Sookie what's wrong?" Pam asked quizzically.

"You girls are beautiful" I pouted, my jaw resuming its proper place. I wasn't lying, they were beautiful. Amelia had a black, plunging strapless bra which had dark purple lace/mesh over the cups and matching bottoms, although from how she was sitting on my bed I couldn't tell what cut they were and Pam....well Pam was looking the every bit of a sex goddess and if it wasn't apparent to me before why Eric turned her, it was now!. She had left on her black with blood red pinstripes leather corset but had removed her long black leather skirt to reveal bottoms that were the same blood red as the pinstripes and had two thin straps that sexily went over her hips, again like Amelia I couldn't tell what cut they were from where she was on her side, her head propped up on her hand.

"Yes, it is true we are beautiful" gee thanks Pam, just rub it in why don't cha! "but you Sookie are as equally beautiful. Now stop pouting and lose the robe!" Pam ordered firmly but kindly. As much as I was in self doubt at the moment a small smile crept across my face when Pam called me beautiful, seeing as she thinks the majority of humans are vermin being called beautiful by her was a high compliment.

"Fine but after seeing you two looking like lingerie models I'm not sure what I've got on is good enough" I grumbled as I undid the robe and let it fall to the floor. Almost immediately all my self doubt vanished with the reactions I got. Pam bolted upright, her fangs fully extended and her eyes glazed over with lustful hunger. Pam wasn't the only one with lustful hunger and as strange as that felt due to the fact it was Amelia looking at me like that my small smile widened into my wicked grin again.

"So..." I slowly turned so the could see the entire teddy "...what d'ya think?" I finished as I completed my turn and was again facing them.

"Damn girl! You're fucking hot Sookie" Amelia exclaimed with an equally wicked grin. Happy with her response I looked at Pam for hers.

"Eric is going to fuck you senseless the moment he sees you in that" Pam added with a fangy grin. A lust filled shiver went through me at that thought. Eric was wonderful to make love to but being fucked by Eric was something entirely different.....something that you had to have the pleasure (and I mean _pleasure_) of experiencing to fully understand just how wonderful it was and just how talented he is with his dick, fingers and mouth. Oh if Amelia could hear me now!

"Good that is my intention...after I message him" I said happily.

"Oh Sookie I don't think he'll last till then, I can almost hear him now....Oh my beautiful, voluptuous, perfect Lover, it has been too long since I've touched your smooth subtle skin. Let me ravish you, I need to fuck you, I need to be inside you" I started giggling at Pam's exaggerated attempt at mimicking Eric.

"Oh Eric, it's been so long and I have been ever so lonely..." Amelia played along, putting her hand on Pam's cheek and turning it towards her before I could say anything "all those nights all alone in my room, having to relieve myself as I pictured your big, long, thick and hard dick pounding into me..."

"Never fear my love for I am here..." Pam quick as lighting jumped on Amelia and pinned her to the bed "Never will you have to picture my big, long, thick and hard dick pounding into your hot wet folds, it is here and aching for you. Do you feel how hard I am?"

"Oh Eric..." Amelia started moaning which caused my giggles to increase.

"Take it Sookie, I am yours, feel my dick as I bury it deep inside you...." Pam growled and bent down to Amelia neck

"OH YES! YES! ERIC GIVE IT TO ME! HARDER! FASTER! MAKE ME SCREAM YOUR NAME AS I CUM!" Amelia's moans suddenly turned into yells as she imitated me "MAKE ME KEEP MY ROOMATE UP LATE AT NIGHT AND HORNY. OH ERIC, SO CLOSE BABY! ERIC!"

"SOOKIE!"

"ERIC!"

"SOOOKIE'

"ERRIIIIIIC"

"SOOOOKKKKIIIEEE...." I burst out laughing as I quickly darted forward and grabbed the closest object to thump them with....it turned out to be the weapon of the night; a pillow. I griped it hard and thumped both Pam and Amelia as they faked their climaxes.

"We..." _thump_ "do not..." _thump_ "sound like that!" _thump_, _thump_, _thump_! I laughed as I walloped them for imitating Eric and me. Both girls just looked at each other then at me, wicked grins (Pam"s still all fangy) still on their faces but now both their eyes were twinkling with mischief.....uh oh! I thought as Pam, with her vamp speediness shot forward and grabbed two pillows from above Amelia's head and after handing one to her they both stood up, weapons ready. Oh goody! Round two!

"You do know this time round means war right?" I grinned as I looked at my two attackers.

"War is fun" Pam said still sporting a fangy grin

"Paybacks a bitch!" Amelia agreed with a grin and a wink.

"Well then bring it...bitch!" and almost like that was our cue pillows began flying through the air, mine aimed at and hitting Amelia on the head as her and Pam's both connected with my head and body. It was a mad scramble as we all dove to snatch a pillow before again pillows soared through the air. Pam was right war is fun....or at least pillow wars are! I dodged Pam's oncoming shot and laughed when mine connected with her body.

"Nice shot Sook" Amelia laughed as she reloaded.

"Nice shot..." Pam turned to her, mock shock on her face "just who's team are you on?"

"MINE!" Amelia shouted and whacked Pam across the chest, making it clear it was now every woman for herself and it was! Pam attacked Amelia, Amelia attacked me and I attacked Pam, it was like a triangle of fun and laughter. So this is what it's like to have girlfriends, I thought happily as I continued doing my best to dodge the oncoming blows. Thanks to my telepathy freaking people out my circle of friends had never been big and even now it was only small. I never really had girlfriends when I was growing up so I never really got to experience everything that went with that like frequent sleepovers, or trips to the mall or even just hanging out and talking all things girly so this here...again I dodged and threw my pillow back at Amelia...was really special to me. Who would have thought I'd grow up to be best friends with a witch and great friends with a vampire? (well I was hoping Pam and I were or could be great friends because I liked her a lot and hopefully the feeling was mutual) Definitely not me! But here we all were, in my room, in our underwear and having the most fun I've had in a long time and loving every darn second of it!

"Now this is every man's fantasy" The smooth, sexy and lustful voice that always created a shiver to run through me said seductively. It took a second for that to work it's way into my brain and when it did I freaked....and I wasn't they only one!

"ERIC!" I squealed and Pam and Amelia shouted in surprise as we all turned towards the window and sure enough there he was, hovering outside the window with a devilish grin. I gulped and was about to bend down and snatch the pillow that was laying at my feet so I could shield what I was wearing but I was beaten to it by Pam who, apparently had the same idea, only instead of a pillow she yanked my quilt off my bed and pushing Amelia towards me she covered us both. Amelia went to open her mouth to protest (like I said she's not a prude at all) but stopped when Pam gave her a _work with me here _look. After a second of confusion from both of us Amelia figured out what Pam was doing.

_Sookie she's making it as if she's shielding us both from big blond and fuckables lust filled eyes_

Oh! Thank you Pam!

"Master you should really learn to knock, you never know what you could have walked in on" Pam said licking her lips.

"Ah but I was enjoying the show" Eric laughed and I knew I had never heard a better sound "besides anything that involves the three most gorgeous woman in Louisiana in their lingerie is something I would like to be a witness to" he continued charming and complimenting us all but locking eyes with me and sending me what felt like a lightning bolt of total love and lust. A bolt that hit me from top to toe and everywhere in between.

_Damn Sookie, your man's good! Even I felt that!_

"Eric what are you doing here" I asked, smiling at Amelia's thought.

"I have finished my....dealings and have come back here as pre arranged to spend some time with my beautiful Lover"

_Aw how cute! So is that what you kids are calling "I'm going to fuck my Lover's brains out for the rest of the night" nowadays_

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at her thought....she was making Eric and me sound like two horny teenagers.

"Lover?" Eric asked with a quizzical smile and a somewhat look of apprehension, which I presumed was him thinking I had changed my mind of him coming back here so we could spend some much needed time together. That crazy thought needed to vacate the premises immediately!

"I want to spend some time with you too..." I quickly reassured him 'and for that to happen you need to go downstairs" and as soon as those words left my mouth I just knew that the three sex driven minds surrounding me took them the wrong way.

"OF MY HOUSE!" I exclaimed indignantly (word of the day yesterday) after Amelia and Pam just looked at me, both smirking and Eric waggled his eyebrows at me as another bolt of lust and love vibrated through me.

"Sure that's what you meant Sookie" Amelia said laughing not bothering to think to me this time. Pam and Eric just joined her as I tried to do my best angry glare....although seeing as I was tingling from Eric's bolt of love and lust I failed terribly.....hence their laughter.

"Y'all are all sex crazed ya know that right" I sighed dramatically and shook my head, only to have all three of them laugh at me again (?) still (?). Yes I'm a laugh a minute!

"Eric what are you doing?" I suddenly said as I saw him climb through my window

"Coming inside?" He said a little confused "Is that a problem?"

"Ah...uh no..." I stammered. Gee Sook, could you be anymore obvious that you're hiding something? "but you're still going to have to go downstairs because...."

"Because...." He said giving me a heated look as he began walking over to me. Shit! He has got to stop doing that! C'mon brain think of something...anything...what will make him go away...

"Because I'm asking you nicely and if you do I'll make it up to you" I said sweetly and smiled what I hoped was an equally sweet smile. I had thought of threatening him that he wouldn't be able to touch me or me touch him but that would just be too cruel to both of us so I decided to go the exact opposite.

Eric stopped walking and seemed to think on that for a moment before his devilish grin reappeared across his gorgeous face.

"I like the sound of that" he said sexily and after giving me a proper eye fuck (which left me weak at the knees and extremely aroused) he turned and made his way out of my bedroom.

"He should be illegal" I murmured as I watched him until he disappeared from my view, instantly missing him when he did.

"Or at least his ass should" Amelia whistled in appreciation next to me obviously enjoying the way his jeans showed off my favourite part of him, just like I knew they would.

"Amelia!" I exclaimed trying to sound shocked that she would be ogling Eric.

"Oh c'mon what woman in her right mind wouldn't ogle that" She grinned as she shrugged off the quilt and walked towards her clothes on my bed.

"Yes Eric does have that desired affect on women...men too" Pam chimed in still proud as she shut my door before also making her way to my bed to retrieve her skirt.

"Yeah well as long as those women and men know from now on that his ass and everything else attached to him is mine" I declared and maybe a little too forcibly but it was true, he was my man and I'd be damned before I shared him with his worshipers....they can ogle him as the Viking/

vampire/sex god he is but they attempt anything else and I wouldn't be held accountable for my actions!

"We'll be sure to pass that message onto them. Now I suggest you get dressed before he comes back up here and ruins your surprise" Pam said smiling as she and Amelia made their way to my door. I nodded and smiled back.

"Don't be too long though, I don't know if I can restrain from ogling his ass....or other equally pleasant things" Amelia teased and quickly slammed the door to block the pillow I hurled at her. As the pillow thudded against the door Amelia laughed loudly. It was just as well I knew she was in love with Tray otherwise I would be worried but I knew I could trust her and that she was only playing with me. I'd get her back one day, somehow. But for now I had to do what Pam said and quickly change before Eric got impatient and came back up here.

"Thanks girls, help me make the mess then leave me to clean up" I chuckled as I quickly remade my bed, pulling my side up and ready for me to get into later before walking over to my pajama drawer and pulling it open. I wasn't willing to risk dashing into the bathroom to retrieve my clothes from today besides it was almost bed time so it just made sense to put some pajamas on.

Hmmmm what to wear........

**********

"How can you guys drink that stuff, it doesn't look appealing" I heard Amelia say sounding slightly revolted in regards to what I gathered was True Blood as I all but flew down the stairs (OK so I was anxious to be near Eric....sue me).

"It isn't. It's vile, metallic and boring but it sustains you...barely" Pam replied again pure disgust in her voice, like I said she hated True Blood as much a Eric did..

"Nothin' like the real stuff hey" I said happily as I bounded into the kitchen and slipped my arms around Eric's neck from behind, kissing him on the cheek as I did.

"Especially yours Lover" Eric said as his hands slid up my bare arms (causing a brilliant tingling feeling to occur) and turned his head to capture my lips with his for a kiss that was very loving and yummy.

"Aw I'm feeling loved" I grinned against his lips once our kiss had stopped. It was the truth, I was feeling loved both from the way he was looking at me and from our bond. Not to be selfish I sent him my own dose of love and from the grin that appeared on his face I knew he got it loud and clear. Our lips were about to meet again when we were interrupted

"Oh you two are sickening" Pam groaned but from her tone it was clear she was teasing so I just turned my head and poked my tongue out at her.

"Now, now Sookie, shouldn't you put your tongue to better uses" Pam leered at me.

"If I didn't have a kitchen full of people maybe I would" I sassed her and grinned when I saw out of the corner of my eye a flash of shock come across Eric, guess he was expecting me to blush or something. Sorry baby but this is the new Sookie (forgetting the two minutes of self doubt earlier)....plus the thought of putting my tongue to use on Eric was just too wonderful a thought.

"Well...." Pam stood up "we mustn't keep you from doing so then" She grinned as she picked up her bottle and turned to rinse it out in the sink.

"Pam I was only..."

"It's OK Sookie, I'm going to drop Pam off at Fangtasia before going to Tray's. It seems we both have some pent up energy that needs to be released" Amelia said grinning as she too stood up. She didn't need to add anything else to that, her grin said it all and as Pam turned back around and the three of us exchanged glances we all burst into laughter as we remembered their imitation sex routine. Naturally our outbursts just confused the heck out of Eric, who as I looked back at him was looking at the three of us like we had lost our minds. Poor Eric, I'll explain it to him later...maybe.

"I'll walk you two out" I said still laughing as I gave Eric another kiss on the cheek and started unwrapping my arms as I stood up....did he just whimper? I wondered as an unhappy but quiet as anything noise came from Eric. How cute! "I'll be back in a minute and then it'll be just the two of us"

"Hurry" Eric urged as he gently tugged on my arms until I came to meet his awaiting lips.

"Hold that thought" I moaned as I reluctantly pulled away from our still loving but now hungry and promising of more fun to come kiss. There was nothing I wanted to do more than to continue kissing Eric but I knew Gran would tan my hide for being a bad hostess and not seeing Pam and Amelia out so with that inspiration I managed to break away and without looking back I practically bolted to the front door, eliciting a chuckle from Eric over my eagerness.

"Thanks for waiting" I said as I found Pam and Amelia patiently waiting by the door, obviously knowing my manners would win out eventually.

"You didn't have to come and say bye Sookie, we understand you've got things to attend too" Amelia grinned..

"I know but I just wanted to say thanks for tonight and how much I appreciated and loved hanging out with you both. I've never really had girlfriends so I've never been able to that and I hope we can do it again soon because I don't know about you two but I had fun" I grinned and hoped I didn't come off sounding like a rambling idiot.

"Aw love ya too Sook" Amelia said as she stepped forward and hugged me "and of course we'll do this again, actually it'll have to be soon because we want all and I mean _all _the juicy details on tomorrow night don't we Pam?"

"Yes _all _the juicy details" Pam agreed with a grin to match mine and making me laugh at the way the word juicy just sounded so dirty coming out her mouth "but now you need to go spend some time with Eric and please do something to make him shed his annoyingly mopey mood"

"I'll try my best" I laughed.

"I'm sure you will. Good night Sookie" Pam said with a nod and a smile

"Night Pam, night Amelia"

"Night Sookie" and after another hug both she and Pam walked out the door. I watched them until they got into Amelia's car and as they drove off I shut and locked the door before making my way back to Eric, only suddenly I stopped and turned when a shape in the lounge room caught my eye. It was Eric, sitting on the couch deep in thought or was that reminiscing?

"I often think of our time here too" I said softly concluding that he was indeed reminiscing now that I was standing in front of him and could see the way he was staring at the space in front of the fireplace. It was the place he and I had spent hours just talking about anything and everything when he was cursed. It was one of the most memorable moments for me of his time here. It was memorable because it had been nice just to have someone to talk to (again the whole not having a lot of friends to that with) and to have someone who actually seemed interested in what I had to say and who let me babble. Eric turned his head to me.

"When I got my memories back there were many significant ones..." Eric said, opening his arms and inviting me to once again sit on his lap which I did, only I straddled him instead "and laying and talking with you in front of the fire is one of the best I have" he grinned as his arms went around me.

"Me to" I smiled back, glad that I wasn't the only one holding that memory fondly.

"You covered me up with that hideous quilt"

"Hey.." I playfully swatted his shoulder "There is nothing wrong with that quilt besides I didn't hear you complaining" I said trying to sound hurt but the absolute amusement plastered over Eric's face was making that action extremely difficult to do.

"Why would I?..." His smile widened "I had a beautiful.." he leaned forward and kissed my forehead "sweet natured.." his lips moved to kiss my nose "caring and brave woman under it with me.." his lips moved to my lips to punctuate 'caring and brave woman' with soft kisses.

"I'm still in wonder that you stopped for me that fateful night Lover"

"Well I couldn't very well leave you half naked and running down the road now could I? I mean what if I had and the next person to see you was some little old lady...you would have given her a heart attack" I joked, trying to avoid the slight seriousness that had crept into his voice. Eric just looked at me for a second before erupting into laughter, which not only made his chest rumble but echoed through my now empty and quiet house. I was right before...I've never heard a more wonderful sound in my life and I made a quick promise to myself to make him do it more often.

"Oh Lover you do amuse me" He continued laughing as he pulled me closer with a tight hug. My own arms now resting on his shoulders, our bodies and faces just inches apart..

"Glad to be of service" I grinned before closing the few inches to kiss him. All further talking and jokes were forgotten as we kissed softly for a few moments, our hands mutually caressing each other as we did. An inner smug smile occurred as Eric tensed under my hands as I glided them slowly up and down his deliciously chiseled arms. I was about to tell him he should never wear a shirt with sleeves ever again when I gasped and jumped ...I wasn't the only one admiring a body part, for Eric in his caressing had made his way to my ass and squeezed.

I arched an eyebrow in question to whether he found something he liked back there. Eric just gave me one of his signature smirks and squeezed again. Hmmm, so he likes how it feels underneath my thigh high, curve hugging, eggplant coloured silk nightie huh? OK then, let's see how he likes it now! I removed my hands from his shoulders and covered his. A curious look overtook his face as I began sliding his hands away from my ass, down my thighs and up and under the hem of my nightie, stifling a moan as his firm yet soft hands caused my skin to prickle..

"You are a tease woman" Eric growled, fangs extended and eyes dancing with delight after we moved up until we reached my barely, lacy thonged cheeks. I'll take that as he DEFINITELY liked what he could feel! I opened my mouth to ask him if I was correct but was cut off with a kiss that was anything but soft or like our previous kiss in the kitchen. This was like our porch kiss, instant arousal building but stronger in love, passion and hunger, which only intensified as I rolled my tongue across the tips of his fangs, purposely nicking it so that a droplet of blood formed. A simultaneous moan emitted from us both as our tongues clashed and fought for dominance, causing Eric to grow rock hard beneath me whilst I become yet again excruciatingly and delightfully wet. Panting with the need for oxygen but still wanting to taste him I moved my lips from his and began working my way across his jaw and down his neck. Eric's head lolled back on the couch and he began kneading my cheeks as I licked, nibbled and sucked his neck, his collarbone (making sure to pay as much attention to it like he did to mine earlier) and back up before going along his Adam's apple to repeat the trail on the other side. I tried to keep it sensual but the noises and the way he was jerking somewhat as I nibbled was making my desire for him skyrocket!

"Sookie..." a somewhat strangled moan escaped Eric after I completed my attentions to the other side of his neck and licked my way up to his ear, giving it a little nip before taking it between my lips and sucking on it, knowing damn well what it did to him. It was one of his secret melting spots too.

"Sookie you need...."

My head snapped up to look him dead in the eyes, which were as I suspected completely glazed over with lust and desire, as I had absolutely no doubt mine were as well.

"I swear Eric if the next words out of your mouth are 'Sookie you need to stop' we are going to have a major issue!" I practically growled. I knew what he was doing and I was loving him for it but we had reached a point in the second of our unplanned but extremely hot make out sessions tonight (internal giggle at the fact I was again making out with my 1000 yr old Viking boyfriend) where we both needed to be sated and soon before we both spontaneously combusted! Maybe we could call this a preview of or trial run for tomorrow night? Eric opened his mouth to speak as I was trying to justify in my mind what I was about to suggest we do, but I stopped him with a fierce kiss.

"Eric I understand and love that you're respecting my wish..." I said eventually pulling back when I felt he was not going to speak "and I want our first time to be special but this is the second time tonight we have reached breaking point and to not deal with it is just too damn cruel to the both of us. Now the way I see it we have two options. 1: be cruel and let us suffer or 2: we do something to make the pain stop. I know what option I want, how about you?"

Wow! Pam and Amelia were right when they said they liked this new side of me...I did too! But really was this the new me or was it the side I had concluded in our time apart that Eric seemed to bring out in me? He made me as horny as hell but he also somehow always managed to make me feel more confident, more bold and like I could do and take on anything I wanted....I wasn't able to delve to much into that though as I was hit with a thunder bolt of love and lust, which made me shiver from head to toe. It was that moment I knew which option he chose and that he understood what I wanted to happen. His hands left my ass and moved to cup my face, his thumbs gently caressing my cheeks for a few moments.

"Amazing" he grinned before pulling me back to his lips and we began picking up right where we left off. Our lips bruisingly locking together as our hands began a more urgent exploration of each other. My own hands drifting down and tugging at the bottom of his top. Eric let go of me, sat forward and helped me remove his shirt, flinging it somewhere behind us.

"Mmmm" I purred as I ran my fingertips down his chiseled abs and pecks, grinning wickedly as he shuddered under my touch. I playfully pushed him back into the couch before bending down to repeat the same pattern I did on his neck on his now very erect nipple. "Ah....yes!" Eric hissed as his back arched and he held my head to his chest as I greedily lapped up the drops of blood that had formed when he jerked under my bite. Once satisfied I had it all I flattened my tongue across his breast bone to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment before kissing my way back up to his lips.

"My turn" Eric smirked as his hands returned to underneath my nightie and slowly moved upwards taking my nightie with them, it too was flung somewhere behind us. Eric's eyes once again (?) still (?) glazed with lust as he groaned "beautiful" before doing what I could only describe as ravishing my breasts. One nipple was in his mouth being given the same treatment I gave him as the other nipple was being pinched and rolled with his other hand. My hands entwining in his hair as he switched nipples and began the same routine, his fangs always grazing but never sinking in. I was so lost in how he was ravishing my breasts I didn't even register where his other hand was until I felt his finger slide underneath my drenched thong and across my slick folds..

"Fuck Lover. You are so wet" He groaned, his voice husky and seductive. In one swift movement I felt my thong being ripped and his finger sliding in, slowly caressing and pumping whilst angling slightly to rub against my nub.

"So wet...so tight...is this what you wanted Sookie.." he said as he began pulling his finger in and out before adding a second finger "...my fingers in you...fucking you"

"YES! UGHH...ERIC....YES!" I cried out as my hips began bucking against his hand, the result from his fingers curling around my sweet spot. The combination of the pleasure that was dancing throughout my body and him talking dirty to me was quickly driving me insane and I knew it wouldn't be long before he drove me over that blissful edge. Determined to not go over it alone my hands shakily made their way to the front of his pants and I began fumbling with his belt and buttons. By some miracle I got them both undone.

"Soookie" Eric moaned as I slipped my hand in and released his throbbing dick. Hello! I grinned as I was quickly reminded how _big_,_ thick_ and _long_ he actually was. My hand barely wrapped around him but I did the best I could and began slowly pumping him.

"Fuck Sookie!" Eric grunted and started thrusting into my hand as I increased the tempo of my pumping, flicking my thumb over his tip and smearing the drop of pre cum that had formed. I continued this until he too joined me on the edge. My eyes closed as I now allowed myself to again get lost in our rhythmic movements and the intense pleasure he was giving me as he kept hitting my sweet spot over and over again at the same time he began strumming my clit with his thumb.

"Look at me Lover! I want to see your eyes as you cum" Eric commanded, my snapping open and locking onto his almost on fire ones "That's it Sookie cum for me!"

"BITE ME!...I want _you _to cum _with _me Eric....BITE ME!" I commanded. I know I was going to wait till tomorrow before giving him my blood but I knew if there was anything that would make Eric cum with me it would be that and as I wanted us both happy I forwent my original plan. After an initial look of surprise that soon evolved to a look that made me feel like his prey Eric, keeping eye contact with me lent forward and took my right nipple back in his mouth and began licking and sucking on it, making it pebble between his lips in seconds. Feeling my walls tightening around his fingers I nodded vigorously.

The feel of his fangs penetrating my breast was all it took to send me over the edge with a scream of "FUUUCK ERIIIC". As my orgasm exploded within me, sending bolts of electricity to every part of my body I felt Eric's dick expand and pulse before he thrusted one more time, his seed jetting out in a cool and sticky stream in my hand. Eric licked and closed the wound on my breast before pulling his head back up.

Grinning like fools (and I probably looked really funny as I was also panting for breath) we continued stroking each other through our aftershocks and as we did I couldn't help but think WOW! If that's how it felt just mutually making each other cum like that than tomorrow night was going to be earth shattering! The feeling of Eric moving his fingers out of me brought me out of my excitement for tomorrow and I whimpered, not from pain (that was the furthest thing from where I was at the moment) but from the loss of him.

"Mmmm so sweet....so fucking sweet" Eric purred happily, licking his fingers clean of my juices, which did marvelous things to my libido. He reminded me of a cat who had just devoured a bowl of cream. Once he deemed them thoroughly cleaned he cupped my face and brought our lips together, I could taste my self on him as we kissed softly and lovingly....well we did for a few moments anyways until I very inappropriately yawned. I immediately pulled back and cupped my mouth with my hand, embarrassed that I just ruined and loudly too I'll add, the ending to one of the most perfect and pleasurable experiences of my life. My embarrassment and actions just caused Eric to erupt in laughter.

"It would seem that I have sated my woman so much that she is almost asleep kissing me" he laughed but there was no mistaking the smugness in his voice. My embarrassment lessened and I just rolled my eyes internally. Trust him to think it was all his doing! I was about to say this when he spoke.

"Come Lover, let us clean ourselves up so I can get you to bed" Liking the sound of that...if nothing more than me actually being in bed, I just nodded and pointed to the tissues on the table at the end of the couch. After he retrieved a handful we did just that. "Stay here" he said as lifted me off him and placed me on the couch next to him, kissing my forehead before getting up. I sighed as he returned his gracious plenty back into his jeans and after bending to pick up his top (but neglecting to hand me back my nightie mind you) he pulled it back on too. Hearing my sigh just made him laugh again as he picked up our tissues and using his vamp speediness he deposited them in the kitchen bin, returned to me and before I could say or do anything I found myself scooped up in his arms and being whisked to my bedroom. My arms instinctively went around his neck and I nestled into him, thoroughly enjoying once again being in his arms. It only took seconds before Eric opened my bedroom door and carried me in. Without turning the light on Eric gently kicked my door shut and carried me over to my side of the bed and placed me down on it. After giving me a moment to get comfy Eric pulled the covers over me and bent down. I had thought he was going to kiss me but instead he moved to whisper in my ear.

"Can I stay in the room with you?" my heart fluttered and I grinned as I was engulfed with that specific memory. It was the same request he had used that first night he was cursed. I know he had said he had many significant memories but never in a million years would I had thought he would remember something like that.

"Come on" I replied but unlike that night I said it happily and sent him as much love as I could. I felt Eric grin against my cheek before he got up and zipped across the room to the other side of the bed, only stopping to remove his shoes before lifting up the covers and sliding in. It was like we were magnets the way we automatically moved towards each other, our bodies molding together and our limbs entwining until we were comfortably spooning.

"I love you Eric" I whispered sleepily, not wanting to disturb the blissful and absolute peace we were in but needing to say it before I fell asleep, which was happening quickly thanks to the soft temple strokes Eric was doing.

"I love you too Sookie. Now sleep and dream sweet dreams of us". I barely felt the kiss he placed on my cheek before darkness took over and just like that night, which felt like so long ago, I fell asleep not just holding hands with a vampire but in the arms of the man I loved with my whole heart and who loved me just as much.

TBC

OKAAAAY so I'm hoping y'all have enjoyed this. Like I said before I am so incredibly sorry this took so long to get to you peoples but finally it is here and I have to say this didn't exactly turn out how I had first planned, actually I hadn't planned the lemony goodness at all but then again neither did Sookie or Eric ; ) It kinda just happened and I'm hoping I did alright with it and the rest of it too. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought, I love each and every one I get as well as each author add and story alert I get too. They make me feel all warm and loved : ) Next chapter which I promise with my whole heart will be up very soon and will be from Eric's POV (and before people say anything I am aware Sookie didn't mention Bill at all this chapter, I'll get to that on her next POV).

Sweet and sexy Viking dreams to y'all : )

Oh and I'll put the pics for Sookie's lingerie on my blog page, which you can access from my profile page in the next couple of days so y'all can see exactly what they look like.

Also I'm going to give a shout out to the new contest on the Sookieverse. It's called Eric and his Great Pumpkin. The link for it is: .net/u/2089903/Eric_and_his_Great_Pumpkin

Y'all should give it a go. It's got awesome prizes and really who wouldn't want the chance to right about Eric and his Great Pumpkin ; )


End file.
